


Blood Rose

by alienbabylove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Malec romance, Protective Magnus Bane, Story, Supportive Magnus Bane, Switch Alec Lightwood, Switch Magnus Bane, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienbabylove/pseuds/alienbabylove
Summary: Once, the Nephilim had ruled. But, in one of the many wars that had occurred, the Downworlders had taken control of the Shadowhunters. They placed their own rules down; to humiliate and degrade them. They took all of their angel blades and destroyed them, leaving the Shadowhunters completely powerless.  They ordered it so that Shadowhunters, and any blood they produced, would be sold to the Downworld. Once bought by a Downworlder, the Shadowhunter would be forced to do whatever their Downworld master or mistress wished. To keep the Shadowhunters a living race, they bred them like farm animals. Some attempted uprising, but they were quickly snuffed out and ‘broken’– beaten until they were submissive again. Alec Lightwood was born with parents apart of a group that wishes to uprise. Magnus buys Alec, and Alec is given orders to spy on the Downworlders.





	1. Chosen

  
  


Alec rolled over in his cot, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Vivid images of his dreams flashed in his mind, and he pushed them away, opening his eyes to the darkness of his room. The alarm was sounding, notifying the Shadowhunters within their camp that they were expected to be at work. Alec groaned, sitting up in his bed and running his fingers through his hair. He hated work; being forced to walk down in a single file line, assigned to different tasks. Most days were training days; assuring that he was in top condition, physically and mentally. 

 

Shadowhunters lived in districts over the world. If their districts were able to produce top quality Hunters, they would receive more resources. The New York district was the second lead in the runnings, still fairing. With Jace Wayland on the rise within the district, they were certainly gaining a lot of attention. Alec admired Jace, more so than he felt he should. He and Jace had grown together in the ‘playground’ area. They were very close, sharing similar brands. The equivalent of the old and rumored parabatai rune, except the brand represented the sweetness of their shared talent. Alec and Jace were considered two of the best in the district. Jace was a perfect warrior breed, excellent for missions involving battle. Due to his looks, he was also perfect for the sex trade. Alec, however, was considered better for strategy and bleeding. His blood was considered the sweetest, and his intellect was considerable. Of course, he would have faired wonderfully in all subjects, but his strength was in distance combat, with his arrow. 

 

Alec sat at his designated job for the day, a feeding. The vampires would come soon, and Alec would have to begin running. To maintain the strength and sport for hunting, the hunters would run through the forests, playing prey for the vampires. Alec felt his jaw clench. Everything within him knew he hated this, and that he didn’t want to be prey. Nobody deserved to be prey. 

 

He didn’t believe that the hunters deserved this punishment, but he also believed that the Downworlders deserved to be treated as people as well. In technical terms, he believed they all deserved equal rights, as to not cause problems. His parents desired the complete eradication of the Downworld. He knew the Downworlders were reacting this way because they were angry, still, so he wasn’t hateful. But he knew that they deserved better. 

  
  
  


“Fucking bastard,” hissed Jace, patching his neck from the bite of the vampire. He had been subjected to a particularly rough one that night, who had drained a good amount from his neck. Alec looked over at him. He watched the sweat drip down his throat, the veins at his wrist, and Alec had to visually shake himself to avoid his eyes to trail anywhere else. 

 

“You should know better than to fight it at this point. You made a stupid mistake,” Alec said curtly, removing his shirt and putting it in the wash. He had also been caught, but his vampire was much kinder, wanting to savor Alec’s blood. 

 

“You know, as a best friend, I resent your lack of ability to be on my side,” Jace quipped, smiling slightly over at him. This was comfortable for Alec, not wanting to look at Jace’s smile, wanting to avoid the feelings that rose from him. Alec needed to be able to breed, to be useful. These type of feelings could not be allowed.

 

“As your best friend, I resent your inability to be careful.” 

 

As Alec spoke, a shrill, horrific screech sounded through the camp. Alec and Jace tensed. It was a Beckoning. A downworlder was going to come to the district, to choose a shadowhunter, and buy them. They stood from their spot, grabbing shirts, and putting them on. Black was the simplest color to wear in their work. It didn’t show the dark stains of blood, and it didn’t show sweat. They walked out to the frontal area, standing in the long line with the other Hunters. Alec stared straight ahead, his jaw tight. One of his allies was going to be chosen. He was sure of it. The Head appeared, talking to someone too far away for Alec to see. The Head was in charge to ensure operations were going smoothly in the districts. 

 

The two began walking down the line, inspecting different shadowhunters. Alec shifted his weight, taking a deep breath. His hair tickled the back of his neck, but he refused to scratch, not wanting to draw attention to himself. As the steps neared him, he heard their gentle murmuring. 

 

“I somehow doubt that you can provide me a Hunter worthy of my attention. None of the other districts were able to provide. I appreciate your efforts,” The steps were right next to Alec and Jace now. “But I really don’t think…. Oh.” 

 

Alec glanced in surprise at the visitor. He was tall, surprisingly slightly taller than Alec, with golden skin. His hair was spiked in many different directions, and he had an intense gaze set near Alec. Ah, he was looking at Jace. Of course. Alec looked straight ahead, but the man walked in front of his gaze, a lazy smile on his face. 

 

“You are?” he asked, adventuring Alec with his eyes. Alec attempted to keep himself expressionless, mainly from surprise. He thought he was looking at Jace. That would make the most sense. 

 

“I am Alexander,” he stated, and winced at the tone of his voice. It was rushed. He felt heated with the eyes covering his body. Why was he so intent on staring at him? Surely, he could look anywhere else. 

 

“Alexander,” the man breathed, and Alec briefly was surprised to notice his eyes slightly glowed at saying the name. Oh. A warlock.“I want you.”

 

The Head tensed a little. Alec was considered one of his best. So close to the evaluation, he couldn’t risk one of his best. However, this was a warlock, and they were extremely powerful in the Downworld. The Head couldn’t argue. “An excellent choice, my lord Magnus. I will have him prepared in the next week.” 

 

Magnus turned to him, frowning. “A week? Why?”

 

The head cleared his throat, glancing at Alec. “He is our best in the educational department and long distance. We need him for evaluation. Besides, today he was a feeder. We want to give him to you in perfect condition. Please, sir.” 

 

Magnus looked back at Alec, glancing at his neck, where the now stained patch was. Something flashed in his golden green eyes, something Alec hadn’t seen before in a Downworlder. Was it sympathy? No. It had to be something somewhat darker. Perhaps pity. Alec looked him in the eyes, and quirked an eyebrow. Magnus stared back into Alec’s eyes, and he smiled. Alec tried to avoid noticing how Magnus’s eyes contrasted with his brown skin.  How his chest, peeking through a vest, was smooth and muscular. Alec felt his skin heat, cursing himself. Magnus was beautiful, and he was angry at himself for noticing this.

 

“Fine, then. I can wait for dear Alexander. I’ll make preparations. I expect him after the evaluation, however. You know how to deal with and prepare him.” The Head bowed, and the warlock gently touched Alec’s cheek, smiling. A jolt was sent through Alec at the man's’ touch, and Magnus gently blinked, his smile widening. “I can’t wait, Alexander.” 

  
  
  


Alec sat in his cot, dazed, blinking. He never thought he would be chosen, at least not before some of the more beautiful shadowhunters. It was all based on looks. Alec had no idea why the warlock chose him, who was dirty and perhaps a little bloodstained. He didn’t want to be Owned. A knock sounded on his door, and he looked up, seeing his parents stepping into the room. 

 

“Alec. We just heard. You’re going to be Owned within the week?” his mother asked, her eyes steady on his face. Alec nodded, looking down. 

 

“I’m sorry, mother. I am unsure why-.”

 

“Alec, you don’t need to worry. This might be a good thing. The Clave have been needing a mole, someone to go to the center of the Downworld. If we can find the secrets, we can overrule, like we once had.”

 

“Mom,” Alec blanched. “That’s a suicide mission.” 

 

“Not if you’re with the High Warlock, Magnus Bane. We have heard of him. He would be right in the heart of it, it would be so easy-.” 

 

“ _ Mom- _ .” 

 

“You  _ will _ do it, son. This is an official mission,” his father demanded, glaring his son down. Alec went quiet, clenching his fist. He was trained to obey every order told to him. No matter who. He had been hooked, tortured until he truly submitted to every demand. Alec stared at his father, jaw tense, and he nodded curtly. His mother smiled, and leaned over, kissing his forehead. Alec kept from flinching. 

 

“We will give you your instructions tomorrow. Sleep tight, my darling,” Maryse said gently. Alec nodded. They left, leaving Alec to curl up on his cot. 

 

He had been Chosen. Magnus, evidently a High Warlock, chose him for some sort of reason. Alec assumed for energy, or perhaps a physical body guard. Now, he had been given orders from The Clave to go against the most powerful beings in the current world. Alec leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, and put his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, or where I can put in improvements? Smut will be happening later in the chapters, but I'm trying to get the feeling of what is happening right now. Please, thoughts?


	2. Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to state here that I'm basing the character looks off of the books. If you want to imagine them from the TV show or movie, you totally have the freedom to do that! Just don't be surprised by some difference in description. Also, again, if you have any notes by the end of the chapter, I would love to hear them! Please only constructive criticism. You have been great!

The week had gone quickly. Alec was put on a new training regimen; at least, that’s what he assumed. They taught him better etiquette, they bathed him, frequently. His nails were extremely clean. Which was hilarious in the fact that the area around him was so considerably filthy. He looked so out of place now. What surprised Alec was how little they seemed to mention exactly what he was needed to do. When he asked the slave shadowhunters what they knew about his missions, they just giggled at him. When it was the day of evaluation, he passed with flying colors, awarded extremely high marks. Jace, of course, excelled where Alec lacked. Alec felt uncomfortable with all the sudden privileges. But, the day had come for him to be picked up by Magnus.

 

They had dressed him in a suit, with a black tie and black pants. Alec fiddled with the sleeves, his jaw working nervously. He didn’t know what he was needed to do. He especially didn’t know why he was here. 

 

The sun was peaking over the mountains, and for Alec, it was quite late. Due to the vampires, the whole Downworld mutually decided that their schedule would be be based around the vampire schedule. However, if a shadowhunter wasn’t on vampire duty, they would be put into work for the day. To keep with efficiency. It wasn’t illegal to do things within the day, but most events happened at night. 

 

Alec’s mind wandered to his parents, and their suicidal mission they assigned him to. He knew what he needed to do. He needed to follow orders from The Clave. If he didn’t, they wouldn’t have a chance to help the Nephilim. Alec knew that. It didn’t matter what Magnus wanted with him. 

 

But did he want to obey his parents, truly? He didn’t agree with their views on Downworlders, not entirely. He hated the way the Shadowhunters were treated, but he hated the idea to reverse the roles as well. Nobody deserved this treatment. Nobody deserved to be owned, abused, and treated like less. 

 

All he could truly think about, as well, were his family. Izzy, who was so powerful and beautiful. He always promised he would get her out of this hellhole. She would be sold into sex slavery, she was so unbelievably gorgeous. It terrified Alec, knowing his sister might be abused in that. Max, as well, would be tossed side to side for being so intelligent. They would force him to slave over studies for them. He wanted a better life for his family. Jace would be forced into wars, till he eventually would die from exhaustion or starvation. He needed to save them, somehow. 

 

_ Jace _ . Alec hadn’t let himself think about it, the separation from his best friend. It put a heavy, physical pain in his heart, one that he couldn’t deny. If he let himself think about it, truly, then his heart would give. Jace, the only person in the district who listened to how he felt about the Downworld and gave him sympathetic eyes, and attempted to understand. Jace, who comforted Alec when when Maryse and Robert became too intense. 

 

Alec shook his head. No. He couldn’t think about that. He needed to be able to do what he needed to do, not drown in his emotions.  As he thought this, a low rumble sounded near by,  and a long, sleek, dark car pulled up near him. He glanced at it, and the driver smoothly got out of the car, walking up to Alec.

 

“This way,” the man commanded, and Alec’s back straightened. The man was tall, fair-haired, with dark, dark eyes. In the way he held himself and moved, this was a young werewolf. Following the driver to the back seat, he opened the door, and Alec leaned down to see into the car. Just as a precaution. Magnus sat on the opposite end, smiling at Alec. 

 

“My darling Alexander. It’s a pleasure. You clean up beautifully,” Magnus purred, coaxing Alec to sit with him. Alec leaned in, sitting at the seat next to Magnus. He sat perfectly straight, as he was taught, hands folded in his lap. His mouth was set in a firm line, which made Magnus laugh. 

 

“My, so tense, are we? Please, have a drink.” With a wave of his hand, Magnus made two round glasses appear in his hand, and a bottle of something in the other. Alec’s eyes turned to the beverage. It was wine. 

 

“I don’t drink,” Alec began, but Magnus shushed him, pouring a glass anyways. Handing it to Alec, Magnus raised his glass. 

 

“To you, darling. May we have a wonderful time together.” Clinking their glasses, they each took a sip of their wine. It burned Alec’s throat, making him wince. Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

 

“So,” Magnus began. “I assume you know fully well what I intend to do with you.”

 

Alec shook his head. “I honestly have no idea. I assume some kind of shield or energy source, or maybe a house cleaner. I’m more so useful in the long distance battle, and the educational departments. I could help you with spells I suppose?” 

 

Magnus blinked. Alec, for some reason, seemed truly to surprise him. “You’d willingly help with spells? That would repulse most Shadowhunters.”

 

Alec shrugged, keeping his expression plain. “I’m not repulsed by most Downworlder affairs. I just dislike being treated like a slave.”

 

Magnus’s eyes flashed, and Alec wondered briefly if he had said the wrong thing. He didn’t care, it was honest. But, Magnus smiled, and took a gentle sip of his wine. 

 

“I don’t want to treat you like a slave, Alec.” He turned and looked Alec directly into his eyes. “I don’t hate shadowhunters. I lived through the war, and I watched the Downworlders take from the Shadowhunters.” Magnus’s jaw clenched, looking into his drink. “I had shadowhunter friends. But I didn’t want to be involved in politics. So, I did nothing. They asked me for my help, and I did as little as I needed. But they lost. They were put into farms.” 

 

Alec shifted in uncomfortable silence. He watched Magnus, saw his eyes grow sad, and it dawned on Alec how old Magnus might truly be. How sad he was. It made Alec’s heart reach out to him. 

 

“I don’t want pity for my actions. They were stupid. It’s stupid to see someone you love suffer and do  _ nothing _ ,” Magnus said softly. “I don’t hate the Shadowhunters. Downworlders were treated awful. But I just want a world where we all live on the same equal ground. I admittedly just recently decided to use my money to buy someone. Might as well go with the flow of the society. I’m sick of the blood, the death. When you live forever, you expect the forever to be filled with fun.” 

 

Alec bit his lip, and his heart felt full. Magnus wasn’t a bad person, he knew that. He reached, putting his hand on Magnus’s knee. An electricity shot up his arm, and he looked at Magnus. 

 

“I feel that way too.” Alec murmured softly. “I don’t hate the downworlders. I mean, I hate enslavement. But, because of it, I can almost understand where they were coming from. If that makes sense.” Alec looked down at his lap, removing his hand, and began fiddling with his sleeves. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus’s voice sounded breathy. “Are you aware of why I Chose you?”

 

After a quick shake of his head, the warlock smiled. “Because you were the only one not flinching away from where I stood. Well, that and you are unbelievably gorgeous. Your eyes are striking. Blue eyes are so beautiful and appealing. Especially contrasted with dark hair.” 

 

Alec blushed, darkly, his eyes widening. He was never complimented like this. Jace was the ‘beautiful’ one. Alec was the one in the shadows. He cleared his throat, but was unable to make a sound come out, at least a coherent sound. Magnus smiled wickedly.

 

“You must get used to compliments, dear. I will be showering you with them.” 

 

Alec sincerely hoped that was a joke. 

  
  
  


Magnus, despite seeming to be completely outrageous, had a simple home. It was a loft in Brooklyn, and it was rather disorganized. There was a dining area, and a couch with a large flat screen near it. The kitchen seemed well-stocked. Alec looked around, biting into his lip. Magnus swept his hand along a table, completely covered in spellbooks and potions, quickly cleaning it up. Alec walked around the loft, looking around. He saw a bathroom, kept nice and clean, with a large bath that made Alec want to shiver with excitement. A real bath sounded amazing. He walked a little ways to another door, opening it, to reveal a bedroom. Really, there were a few more doors that hinted toward more bedrooms. Alec walked into the first bedroom. The bed was a striking plum and gold bedspread. The room was also rather disorganized, but not messy or dirty. It had clearly been in use, recently. Alec looked around the room, with the many different tapestries spread along the room. 

 

It felt… nice in there. Calm. Alec wanted to curl up on the bed, and read a book. He felt relaxed here, like he was… at somewhere he belonged. He turned his eyes to the entrance of the room, seeing Magnus standing there, his eyes trained on Alec’s expression. 

 

“I like your… room,” Alec said, and Magnus’s pupils dilated slightly. He smiled. 

 

“I like you in my room. I’d love if you stayed in here. Clothes could be a little bit more optional, of course,” Magnus stated passively. Alec blushed, looking away. Magnus’s smile softened. 

 

“Could you… flirt… less?” Alec asked, making Magnus blink in surprise. “I’m not…”

 

Magnus looked confused, and then a wave of understanding seeped into his eyes. “I understand.” After stepping back, Magnus tilted his head. “I will show you to your room, then.” 

 

Alec followed Magnus, growing more irritated with himself. He hated how he enjoyed Magnus’s words. Or how he noticed little details on Magnus. How his eyes sparkled in a way that grew to enchant Alec more with each look. Or how Magnus’s voice seduced Alec into whatever was being said. Magnus was very charismatic, and being in his energy was so intense. Alec had never felt so physically drawn to someone. He didn’t know what was happening. 

 

“This can be your room,” Magnus smiled, opening the door. The room was simple, white and blue. The bed was fair and looked very comfortable. It was very pristine and clean, with a window on the opposite wall. Alec smiled thankfully. Magnus stepped away. 

 

“I will give you some privacy.” There was something in Magnus’s eyes, something Alec couldn’t help but notice. Disappointment? Had Alec done something? Maybe it wasn’t disappointment, it didn’t look that sad. Before Alec could put his finger on exactly what it was, however, Magnus had shut the door. Alec removed his jacket and tie, folding and placing it on a chair near his bed. He sat, laying on his bed. 

 

Tomorrow, he decided, he would begin to look into Magnus’s affairs a little closer. He felt the warlock wasn’t bad, but he still wanted to gain as much information on him as he could. Just in case. He wanted to trust the warlock, but he barely knew him. 

 

For the first time, Alec allowed himself to think about his family. No, he wasn’t doing this for his parents. He wouldn’t stoop as to spy for his parents. This warlock, he would be harmed if his parents got their way. Ultimately, it would also start a full, horrible war. His family would get involved. He knew that. 

  
  


Alec bit his lip, nodding to himself. He would save them. He would have to. But he couldn’t think about it right now. For now, he would need to see if he could get Magnus Bane on his side. He needed to blend in. 

 

_ This bed is so comfortable _ , Alec thought, distractedly. He felt sleep began to grip at his consciousness. This was the first time in his life he felt okay going to sleep, and his cot was never this comfortable, or enveloped him so completely. He could sleep and know that nothing would harm him here. Magnus, though he didn’t know him well, would keep him safe. 

 

That night, he dreamt of laughter, wine, and golden green cat eyes


	3. Moon and the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence in this chapter! Just letting you know! Barely any, but still there. Thank you!
> 
> I wanted to thank you all for being so kind to me about this story <3 I get so nervous every time I upload, but you all have been so great. This is my first fanfic in years. It means so much.. Thank you again and again!

Magnus had stayed awake throughout the day. He didn’t enjoy going on the schedule of the rest of the Downworld. He liked the moon, but he felt as though it was something to be enjoyed as though it was a forbidden lover. Something fleeting, something where you felt your time to appreciate and lavish each other would be soon ended. Something that you fell asleep to by basking in the aura of it.

 

Magnus smiled wryly. A forbidden lover. Alec showed in his mind at that thought. With his shy, surprised smile, and his eyes that could tell his feelings without permission. Really, everything about Alec should be against the law. When someone was unbelievably gorgeous, they usually lacked in personality. But Alec, he had a wonderful personality, one that Magnus felt drawn to. He was positive Alec was drawn to him as well. The only problem was, Alec had seemed to bury that inside of himself so deeply, that he may have not truly recognized it was there.

 

Magnus leaned against the door frame, looking up at the stars. He wasn’t sure why he had decided to buy someone, even though he was so against how this world worked. Nothing was happening to change. He’d rather just stay out of it. Although, looking at Alec, he truly didn’t regret the decision. Well, maybe forcing Alec to be around him wasn’t the best decision. A bit too _Beauty and the Beast,_ and God forbid Magnus wasn’t interested in a stockholm syndrome scenario.  

 

He smiled gently, turning the glass in his hand, watching the rings on his fingers to sparkle against his hand. He rather liked the idea of Alec here. It brought some entertainment for Magnus. Perhaps he should throw a party. The thought made Magnus chuckle, thinking of Alec in a party scenario. Would he let that damned stoic behaviour slip? Would he secretly be a little deviant, dancing to his heart's content? Or would he stand in the shadows? Be a delicate, but gorgeous, wallflower? Magnus guessed it was the latter.

 

Light footsteps sounded behind Magnus, and he turned around. Alexander stood there, his eyes careful, but his face expressionless. His hair was sticking out everywhere, the most delicious case of bedhead Magnus had ever seen. He wore light grey sweatpants, which Magnus guessed he found in the drawers in his room. He let his eyes roam over the lithe Shadowhunter, resting over that delicious stomach, hardened with muscles. Magnus had the overwhelming desire to lick it.

 

“I...um… What are you staring at?” Alec asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Magnus watched the shape of his bicep while he did that, and he was shocked to feel the urge to drool. He was _Magnus Bane,_ not some lusty teenager on a dangerous road for debauchery. Alec, to Magnus' dismay, had a shirt balled up in his hand, which he pulled over himself. 

 

“Why, Alexander, I’m looking at you. You even wake up gorgeous, how delightful,” Magnus stated, lazily. He was surprised he was laying out his cards so heavily on the table. Perhaps he was looking to shock the sexuality out of Alec. He felt an amused pleasure erupt within him when Alec’s face reddened. He was so honest with his emotions.

 

“I- I uh- I don’t think-” Alec stuttered, but Magnus took two long steps, placing his finger against Alec’s lips. He was slightly taller than Alec, which was a truly fascinating feature considering Alec was rather tall. But only by a couple inches. Alec looked up at Magnus, eyes wide, and Magnus leaned down slightly. Alec tensed, but Magnus stopped, letting a sly smirk spread across his face.

 

“I told you, darling, you’ll have to learn to get used to compliments, and accepting the fact that you always just so unfairly delicious.”

 

Alec appeared to be struggling to keep his breathing even. Magnus decided that was enough, and stepped away, winking. “Speaking of delicious, _I’m_ starving. Let’s get breakfast and go to work, shall we Alexander?”

 

Magnus brushed past Alec, and he felt chills where their skin brushed. He walked to his dining table, and snapped his fingers, little blue sparks appearing from his fingertips. On the table, there began to materialize two plates, layered with eggs, toast, sausages, waffles… really, any typical breakfast item Magnus could think of. He didn’t know what Alec liked. He turned around, preparing some kind of sarcastic or even flirtatious remark to make, but was silenced by the look on Alec’s face.

 

“I… I can eat that?” Alec asked, his voice gentle, soft. His eyes turned to Magnus, wide and blinking, and there was an air of astonishment and fascination in his eyes. Magnus pressed his lips together, nodding. Alec nearly pounced on the food, and began to inhale the food on the plate. It dawned on Magnus that it might be the first time Alec had eaten anything that wasn’t tasteless and some awful shade of beige or grey.

 

Slowly, Magnus sat next to Alec, somewhat perplexed. Alec’s table manners were really quite polite. He was more concerned if the boy was _breathing_ with how quickly he was eating. Magnus picked up a piece of toast, taking a small bite. WIthin minutes, the food was gone, and Alec looked simultaneously blissful and disappointed.

 

“It’s gone,” Alec stated. Magnus laughed, and waved his hand, the plates disappearing.

 

“I suppose one of the first things I’ll have to teach you is how to cook, so that you can make these things for yourself. Luckily, eggs are fairly easy.” Alec smiled up at Magnus, and magnus felt his breath hitch.

 

“I’d love that, uh…” Alec paused, frowning. “Do I call you sir? They told me sir was a fairly generic term, but to always ask what the owner prefers.”

 

Magnus frowned. “No, Magnus is fine. I’d prefer to be on a first name basis.”

Alec smiled. “Okay, Magnus.”

 

Magnus felt, for the briefest second, a flicker of joy in his chest at Alec’s smile. Alexander was beautiful, no doubt. But his smile, that was what made Alec absolutely stunning. Magnus found that he liked when Alec let his guard slip, allowing an entrance into his thoughts and heart. Magnus found himself wanting to know this Shadowhunter.

 

“So, Alexander,” Magnus began. “Let’s begin your first day, shall we?”

  
  
  
  
  


Alec had been taken to a room, clearly a study. It had large bookshelves, in a sort of disarray, but covered in spellbooks. There was another shelf opposite to the books, against the wall, where it seemed some things in a variant of glass jars sat. Alec walked up to them, glancing at some labels. _Drevak legs,_ which was in front of a larger jar filled with many different broken pieces of long, black, insectile legs. _Vampire fangs,_ which also was a jar full of teeth. It dawned on Alec that these were probably ingredients.

 

 _Ah_ , Alec thought. _He does want me to assist in potions. I understand now._

 

Magnus walked over to a small booklet, opening it, and skimming one finger down the paper. Possibly looking at his clients. He started searching for a book, and turned his head slightly to speak over his shoulder.

 

“Alexander, please stand away from the ingredients. Some like to jump out and bite.”

 

Alec walked away from the bookshelf, a bit quickly, which he could hear a soft chuckle come from the warlock. Alec took this moment to look around the area, biting his lip.

 

Occasionally, Magnus would ask Alec to find a spell in a book, or perhaps grab an ingredient that wasn’t too terribly dangerous. Alec liked this feeling, and being talked to how Magnus talked to him. He wasn’t demanding, just asking for help. Alec liked it. They had gone through a good portion of Magnus’s list, and just as Alec had figured they might be done for the day (and he realized he hadn’t done any investigating), Magnus’s voice began to rise.

 

“Honestly, this client wants me to summon a demon to get _rid_ of another demon. I am very proud of my Downworld name, but some of the people around me a not too bright. The demon situation was always so well managed, typically, with you shadowhunters. You had it under _control_ . Well, mostly. Sometimes you people were completely hopeless. Now, though, downworlders barely have any control over the demons anymore. We don’t have angel blood. It almost seems wrong for us to truly fight these things. But they are just so _obnoxious_. Have you ever tried to live in a house infested with baby drevak demons? It’s revolting,” Magnus ranted, grabbing a book from the shelf and putting it on the table near him. Alec pressed his lips together.

 

“You know what, I’m not summoning a damned Amphisbaena in my home. They are the absolute worst- why are they even _asking for one_ ? They are tentacle chickens! I don’t believe calamari and chicken legs are often served together _for a reason!_ They will be getting their awful demon in their _own_ house! Forget the extra pay!”

 

Alec made a sort of strangled choking sound, and he had to turn his head into the crook of his arm. He was shaking, but not from any kind of pain. He was laughing. He was laughing and he simply couldn’t stop, but now he felt subconscious because he was laughing and Magnus was staring at him and _God dammit he couldn’t stop_.

 

When he finally composed himself, Magnus was smiling at him. Alec cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest, and straightened his back. Alec had to maintain composure. He was taught that much. “Well, better get to summoning that calamari chicken, Magnus.”

 

Magnus chuckled, and Alec smiled, despite himself. As Magnus began his spells, Alec took the opportunity of Magnus’s distraction. He glanced along the table of the study, hopefully searching for anything that might give him a direction towards what exactly he was supposed to do. He walked around the table, careful not to alert the warlock, and gently lifted a few books from the table. Thankfully, he made it appear as though he was quietly organizing (which he was, as he went along).

 

Something caught Alec’s eye. It was a book, covered by some form of green binding, with odd patterns on the front. Alec had the overwhelming urge to touch it. However, Magnus chose that exact moment to finish summoning the Amphisbaena demon, more than likely in his clients’ bathroom. Alec stepped away from the book, and Magnus turned around, giving him a big smile. However, his eyes flicked down to the book, and his smile faltered for a second.

 

“That’s enough for today, Alec.” Magnus spoke with ease, and waved his hand. The book disappeared.

  
  
  


It was cold. That was the first thought in the man’s brain. It was cold, and he was hungry. He had been hungry for so goddamn long. But it wasn’t the kind of hungry that could be satisfied by food; not that the food he even ate was satisfying either. No, this was the kind of hungry that was unconventional. One that needed special practices in order to fulfill him.

 

Sneaking out of the camps were proving to get increasingly more difficult. He hated them. But, this was all for the greater cause. He needed to do this, for the better of the Nephilim. He would ensure their ruling again.

 

He stepped out into the sun, breathing in the cold morning air. He smiled at the brightness of the world. He was to meet someone here. He stopped at their chosen spot, and waited for the messenger.

 

A long, pointed tip finger touched his shoulder, and the man whirled, looking into the eyes of a werewolf. The werewolves had been proving to be most useful to the man; they were incredibly family-oriented, and frankly quite stupid. They would do anything you wished, as long as you didn’t hurt their pups. If there was the slimmest chance the pups were alive, the pack would do anything to get them back.

 

“Have you found him?” the man asked, and the werewolf girl nodded. Her jaw was tight, and everything about her was tense; she didn’t trust the man. That was to be expected, however.

 

“He’s trapped… sir,” she cringed. “He’s in the prison. As far down as you can go, sir. They have very strict surveillance on him. I don’t… It would be a pointless mission to go after him. You _can’t._ ”

 

The man gave the werewolf girl a steady smile. She was rather pretty, with long, dark hair  and soft brown eyes. She would make such a beautiful girl… if she wasn’t a disgusting lycanthrope.

 

“Thank you for your advice, but I don’t want to be told what to do from a useless little bitch.”

 

The girl took in a harsh breath, and the man could feel the anger radiating off her. He smiled, but the smile wasn’t happy. It felt cruel.

 

“Your pups. They really were so precious. It’s a shame, they would have grown up to be quite lovely, without the taint of filth on them. I’m sorry for your loss.” The man’s voice was cold, apathetic. The werewolf’s facade broke, and she shook in anger, and lunged for the man with a loud scream, hair bursting all around her as she dropped to the ground on all fours.

 

He reached in his pocket, producing a large silver knife. He ran forward, and tilted the knife so he could slice a long, thick cut through the werewolf’s belly. She let out a horrific howl, cut off by blood gurgling from her muzzle, and she fell to the ground, coughing as her blood spread over the pavement.

 

The man walked into the direction of the sun, his back in complete shadow.


	4. Polar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% Had writers block through this whole chapter so by far not my best.

A few weeks had passed, and Alec had officially proclaimed Magnus as either completely innocent, or incredibly good at hiding his evidence. Alec hadn’t been able to gather any information on the warlock, at least beyond the fact that he had many possible suitors of all genders and species. Magnus had laughed them all off, ending it with some remark along the lines of that he had someone he was interested in at the moment. Alec vaguely wondered who, but kept his concentration on his work. 

 

Alec wasn’t sure if this was what the warlock had intended with him. In fact, he wasn’t sure if the warlock even knew what he wanted with him. Alec had grown a certain fondness for Magnus, however. Habits that he had originally found somewhat bizarre had grown charming, or at least entertaining to monitor on a daily basis. For example, Magnus’s hair in the mornings. He took roughly about an hour to perfect it, and he generally attempted to place color in the spiked disarray depending on what he wore. 

 

Alec tilted his head at the papers in front of him, sorting them into even piles. He had been able to make the loft more organized for Magnus as well, which Magnus had seemed to completely not notice. Alec didn’t mind though, as he knew the warlock usually had many other things on his mind. 

 

“What is going on in that brooding, but deliciously attractive head of yours, Alexander?” Magnus asked, bringing Alec out of his thoughts. The compliments were rather common, and Alec had grown accustomed to them, despite disagreeing with them. Alec looked up at Magnus, who was using his magic to turn his walls different shades of red. He turned to the curtains in the room. 

 

“Whether or not you bought me with the intended purpose of using me to organize your work. The question was truly never answered, Magnus.” 

 

Magnus paused, the curtains different variants of gold. He seemed to be trying to find the most complimentary color to the walls. “What brought that on?” 

 

“Well, I’m curious. You never told me, and you seem more than capable to do most of this work for yourself. You seem quite capable.” 

 

Magnus chuckled. “Alexander, if I didn’t know you better, I’d almost say you were flirting with me.” 

 

Alec blushed, and hid behind his papers. He thought about Magnus’s words for a moment, then looked at Magnus directly. “What if I was?” 

 

Magnus seemed to have picked an appropriate gold, smiling fondly at his work. He turned his attention to Alec, raising an eyebrow. “Then I suppose that would open up permission for me to flirt back?” 

 

“You mean you haven’t been?” 

 

Magnus laughed. “If I wanted to flirt, Alexander darling, I would take you on a proper date.” 

 

Alec flushed, looking down at the desk. Alec wasn’t quite sure if it was embarrassment or shame. There was a rush in his chest, something telling him he  _ wanted _ Magnus to continue. But, twisted into that desire, was something much darker- fear. Alec was scared of feeling for Magnus. He was terrified of his wandering eyes whenever Magnus walked into a room. He as terrified of the hope that had begun to blossom in his chest whenever Magnus would say pretty words to him. Alec knew Magnus didn’t truly mean anything by it… But he wanted it. That terrified him. 

 

“But,” Magnus yielded gently, his voice softer, but louder as well, “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want.” 

 

Alec looked back up at Magnus, only to be immediately surprised to find how close he had become. He had walked across the room, leaning over the desk, with his hands laying on the hard, dark wood. His face was only inches  from Alec’s, stopping the boy’s breath for a second. Magnus’s pupils were constricted to thin slits, and he was half smiling, fully intent on Alec’s every movement. Alec felt the pressure of the fear in his chest again, but coupled by something just as primal. 

 

Alec bit into his bottom lip, his fingers tensing against his thigh. Something about the way Magnus was leaning, the tension in his shoulders and the intensity of his gaze, made Alec feel as though he was being hunted. As though he was some form of prey, and he was about to be devoured whole. 

 

Alec opened his mouth, unsure exactly of what he was going to say. He felt heat flush from his cheeks, radiate through his body. Everything was mildly hazy, his breath began to mingle with Magnus’, and Alec felt the heat of the other’s body grow nearer to his own skin, and he heard chiming in his head. Except this chiming wasn’t some sort of heavenly bell, or ringing of desire, but some sort of incessant screeching. It took Alec several seconds to realize it was a doorbell. 

 

Magnus stood up straight, and walked out of the room. Alec felt air rush out of his lungs. He hadn’t even realized he had been holding his breath.  His heart was pounding, and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. He barely could hear Magnus answer the door, talking to what Alec could only assume was a client. 

 

Alec placed a hand to his heart, taking a few deep breaths, and sighed. His heart pounded against his hand, and he felt warm and flushed. 

 

He didn’t think he liked whatever that meant. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jace kept his eyes on his rotted wooden ceiling, his jaw clenched. He felt nervous, frustrated, and especially irritable. He rolled onto his side in irritation, frowning at the floor. 

 

He missed Alec. He missed having a companion to help the nights pass faster. Nobody was interesting to talk to. To be fair, Alec wasn’t really that interesting to talk to, but at least he could stand to listen to Jace talk. That was an amazing feat for some people. 

 

Jace sat up, his cheeks warmed by the sunlight reaching through his window. He looked out of it, and sighed. He remembered being kids with Alec, locked in the child pen, always trying to stay up until noon. Jace usually won, leaving Alec completely exhausted by the night. He never could understand how Alec needed so much sleep. 

 

He felt a sick twist in his gut. He hoped that that bastard- no, that fucking  _ warlock _ \- was taking care of Alec. There was something about him that left Jace uneasy. Something hidden and dark, something that made him truly worried for his friend. He clenched his jaw, glaring at the floor again. He didn’t even want to think about what he was making Alec do for him. Alec was a sensitive person. He truly tried to see the best in people. It was an extremely dangerous quality in this line of work. 

 

A knock sounded at his door, and Maryse came in. She smiled brightly at Jace, and he felt warmth and love fill his heart. Maryse was the first mom Jace had ever known, and he loved her dearly. 

 

“Jace, you’re awake,” Maryse said, and strode over to him. He smiled up at her, reaching his hands out to her. 

 

“Hi, Mom,” he murmured, and Maryse squeezed his hands gently. 

 

“How have you been without Alec? Have you been eating enough?” she asked, worriedly, and Jace nodded. She cleared her throat. 

 

“Mom, why are you here?” Jace asked, watching her eyes. She was trying to say something. Jace knew it. She looked at him, then looked down at her hands. 

 

“Jace. I have a proposition for you. A proposition that will help us put those filthy downworlders in their place.” 

  
  
  
  
  


A knock came from the door, and Alec heard Magnus’s voice softly through the door. “Alexander? May I come in?”

 

Alec stood up from his bed, walking to the door, and turned the knob. Pulling the door open, he looked up at Magnus, and was met with a golden, smoldering gaze. Alec looked down Magnus’s body, greeted with the view of Magnus’s chest, revealed by a buttoned down shirt that was halfway open. Alec felt his mouth go dry, and he looked back up to Magnus’s eyes.  

 

“What… what do you want Magnus?” Alec said softly, and Magnus cleared his throat. He suddenly looked very serious, his face aging dramatically. Alec felt very suddenly like he was in the presence of someone truly much older than him. 

 

“I’d like to come in Alec,” Magnus murmured stiffly, and Alec nodded, stepping to the side. Magnus walked in, and when he reached the end of the bed, he turned around, holding the green bound book in front of him. Alec’s curiosity piqued, and he looked at Magnus carefully. 

 

“This is The Book of Gramarye, also known as the Gray Book,” Magnus said flatly. Alec tilted his head. 

 

“But it’s green,” Alec stated, and Magnus blinked at him. He shook his head, and continued.  

 

“This book… it’s illegal. It hold the runes that Shadowhunters of the past used, that they learned since young ages. They would use blades blessed of angels, and burn the marks into their skin. It would give them more power. If the Downworld knew I was telling you about this… there would be complete Hell to pay,” Magnus said, quickly, and Alec felt the small twist of confusion. Magnus set on the bed, putting the book in his lap. “When I saw you were eyeing it, I was terrified. But I don’t want to feel forced to keep things from you.” 

 

Alec looked down at the book, then back at Magnus. Magnus continued. 

 

“I bought you… because I felt attracted to you. You’re beautiful, Alexander. Truly. But after receiving you, I realized you are truly more than a beautiful face. You’re smart, you’re honest, and you’re very kind. I don’t want to take advantage of any of that.” 

 

Alec felt a pull at his heart. If Jace was here, he would tell Alec to stop his heart from bleeding for weak excuses. But, Jace was not here, and Alec couldn’t help but see the honesty in Magnus’s gaze. He sat up straight. 

 

“My parents hate downworlders.” Alec said simply. Magnus looked confused, frowning, his eyebrows drawing together. 

 

“What exactly does that have to do with anything? I’m not asking for your hand in marriage, and if I were, I would already know your parent’s feelings on the matter.” 

 

“My parents hate downworlders. I think they’re in some kind of group... they want to take over the Downworld. When you bought me, they sent me to spy on you.” Magnus’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Alec stopped him. “But I knew I didn’t want to do that. I did, however, want to investigate to see if you were someone I could trust.” 

 

Magnus frowned, and regarded Alec carefully. “Trust with what, Alexander?”

 

Alec took another deep breath, and bit his lip. 

 

“I want to start a revolution.” 


	5. Temptation and Willpower

Magnus stared at Alec incredulously. He couldn’t count how much time had passed since Alec spoke. He couldn’t really focus on anything. His thoughts were whirring. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing exactly, and he especially couldn’t believe it was Alexander saying it to him. 

“Alec, that’s suicidal,” Magnus said hoarsely, and he felt Alec tense beside him. He felt guilty, but he knew what the Downworld was like. Alec would be killed, and if Magnus was able to, he would try to stop that. But he would not be involved in politics. 

 

“Magnus. I know you don’t know what it’s like for the Shadowhunters, but we’re treated horribly. The only reason we know that is because we see how people could be treated- the stories of the reign of Shadowhunters are told to us by the elders. We’re beaten, we’re sold to be raped and maimed, and to be fodder. Some are specially bred specifically for a certain purpose. Magnus, I need to protect my family. They mean everything to me.” 

 

Magnus let out a heavy breath.  _ Damn Shadowhunters _ , he thought. Always having a ridiculous sense of love for family. It got them into more trouble than good. But, he felt his heart go out to Alec. 

 

“We’ll talk more about this later Alexander.” Magnus said, tensely. “I need to make a decision on the matter.” 

 

Magnus felt stupid. He should not be making this decision because a hot boy was telling him to. _ This is so juvenile, so ridiculous, so stupid- oh _ .

 

Alec’s face opened, a brilliant smile spreading over his face, and his eyes glistened. Magnus could see into his soul through those eyes- the genuine joy that somebody was listening. That somebody was even willing. Someone wanted to make Alec’s fears disappear. In those eyes, Magnus saw himself as important. 

 

He realized he wanted to see himself like that, in those eyes, all the time. He felt his stomach drop.

  
  
  
  
  


Something changed in Magnus’s eyes, which puzzled Alec. They went very wide, almost as if he was terrified of something,  and suddenly clouded over. They were completely unreadable. But he had agreed at least to think about it. He had  _ agreed _ . 

 

Alec felt his heart leap. He could help his family. Izzy could have a normal life, Max could enjoy his life… if it worked. 

 

To Alec’s knowledge, nobody had tried to revolt like this. It was always a war between Shadowhunters and Downworlders. But Alec had a  _ warlock _ on his side. They were extremely powerful in the Downworld. Magnus, he could tell, was extremely persuasive. 

 

Magnus stood from his sitting position on the bed, and Alec looked up at him. He was always so surprised that Magnus was taller than him. He always associated ‘taller’ as ‘stronger’ or ‘dominant’. There was something that amused Alec about that. He hardly could imagine Magnus overtaking him at any point. Magnus would be incredibly easy to pin down.

 

“I’m tired,” Magnus said, his voice trembling slightly. “I’m going to bed.” 

 

Alec stopped him stepping forward and wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ arm. Magnus tensed at Alec’s touch, and looked up at him, his pupils widening across his eyes . Alec looked into those eyes, and marvelled slightly at how lovely he found them. 

 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec stated. “Thank you for at least considering it.” 

 

Magnus nodded, his face unreadable. He glanced at Alec’s hand, clasped around his arm, and looked back up at Alec. 

 

“Under normal circumstances, when a very attractive man grabs me in order to stop from leaving his room, it’s an open invitation for me to stay with him,” Magnus spoke softly, almost with a half-hearted attempt at his usual sarcasm. 

 

Alec blushed, knowing his face was a dark red in contrast to his usual pale tone. He shook his head, but Magnus seemed to have recovered from whatever had affected his mood, and turned to Alec, a sly smile spreading across his face. 

 

“Um. I-I don’t know- um… what am I supposed to be doing?” Alec stuttered, and Magnus smiled largely, his eyes retracting back to slim slits. Something about that made Alec shiver, and then Magnus looked at Alec’s mouth, and Alec felt himself wanting to touch Magnus- what had Magnus said earlier? He found Alec attractive? Yes, attractive, like a delicious fruit that Alec loved and he had been starving for months. He wanted to reach out, he wanted to taste that fruit- 

 

But instead, Magnus removed Alec’s hand. 

 

“I should really,  _ really _ be going to bed,” Magnus said, hushed, and was out the door before Alec could argue with him. 

  
  
  
  


The next morning, after Magnus had ‘made’ his morning coffee (stolen from a local cafe that he knew he would put money in their register later… he owed them at least six months worth), he sat at his desk to think. 

 

Firstly, Alexander was one of the most accidently attractive men he had ever seen. It was almost ridiculous how someone that seductive could be so clearly sinless in matters of the flesh. He was appealing. Magnus found himself wanting to be the dark red wine that would spill on that creamy skin. 

 

Secondly, Magnus knew he couldn’t touch him. It would be almost like forcing himself. Alec couldn’t argue with him in this matter. Alec was trained to not fight back advances like that. Magnus was not a fan of forcing himself on others. He had too much knowledge on the negative after effects of that. 

 

Thirdly, Alec was completely insane. This notion of “revolution” and uprising was completely foolish, and Magnus knew it. But something inside of him questioned it. A world where both sides now understood what forcefully ripping away pride from someone could do. It was a very good alternative. 

 

Magnus lowered his head onto the back of his hand, playing with a small wisp of his magic, circling it through his fingers. He knew he had to act on at least two of the three options he had in his head. He hoped for the last two, but he was quickly realizing that if Alexander was going to act how he had been last night, Magnus was going to lose his ability of self control. He never would do anything Alec didn’t want him to do. Beg for him to do. 

 

Magnus shook his head, taking a long drink of his coffee. He needed a distraction. He needed something to think about. He finished his coffee, rose from his desk, and walked to the door. 

 

He waved the door open, only to find a boy, his face pale, his dark hair sticking to his temples with sweat. He had a hand pressed against his side, and he was panting heavily. Dirt smeared across his cheekbones, and Magnus noticed the blood seeping through his fingers. He leaned hard against the doorframe. 

 

“Magnus,” the man panted. Magnus stared, and immediately ran toward the boy, holding him in his arms. 

 

“Raphael,” Magnus whispered. 

  
  
  
  


After Magnus had been able to heal Raphael, the vampire had drank enough of Magnus’s stocked blood that he knew he’d have to restock soon, if he was to appease his vampire clients. Raphael looked shaken up, but Magnus knew something must be happening. 

 

“What happened, Raphael?” Magnus asked, carefully, and watched as the young (well, very young to Magnus) vampire struggled with finding the words to explain.

 

“A man… came. I believe he was a man, he could be a demon. He was so strong… I couldn’t…” Raphael cleared his throat. “He killed many of my clan. Camille will be furious.  _ Dios mío,  _ Magnus….” 

 

Magnus straightened his back. “You weren’t able to see his face?” 

 

Raphael shook his head, and frowned at the ground. “He impossible to see. They were my family, my brethren. I was supposed to be taking care of them while Camille was away.” 

 

Magnus frowned. “Downworlders are dropping around this city like flies. There was that Faerie boy about a month ago, then that family of werewolves a few weeks ago… now your clan..” 

 

Raphael nodded. “He was so angry. He kept asking us where we were keeping him. He kept saying he would kill all of us… That he would restore the world.” 

 

“Raphael, I think you need to go home. You need to ensure the remainder of your clan is safe. I will meet with the other city council members. We will find this evil, and we will stop him.” 

Raphael nodded, and stood from his spot, thanking Magnus, and left. Magnus put his head in his hands. 

 

There was something dark coming. Magnus could feel it. This felt darker than the days Before. This felt darker than the uprising from nearly twenty years ago, with that damn Circle uprising and Morgen-something. Magnus was terrified, but he knew that if something hadn’t changed, somebody who he cared about would be hurt. 

 

Alec walked into the room, a loose sweater on and jeans. “Is the vampire gone?” 

 

Magnus looked up at Alec, and nodded lightly. “Yes, Raphael is gone. Some important matters to attend to.” 

 

Magnus stood, and thought back over his conversation with Raphael. He needed to talk with the New York council. The next meeting would be in about a week. 

 

Downworld meetings, for whatever reason, were usually drug induced and taken as a party. The alcoholic drinks were made by fae, and they always left Magnus feeling very good by the end of the next week (which was sometimes how long they would last). 

 

Magnus frowned. He knew he was going to be a buzzkill at this party. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Alec asked, worried, and looking into Magnus’s face, slightly looking up at him to do so. Magnus blinked, and stared at Alec. 

 

He couldn’t leave Alec alone in his loft. Everyone very well knew that Magnus had decided to buy a Shadowhunter. He needed to bring Alec to this party. He did not want to bring Alec to this party. These parties were specialized in their promiscuous ways. He would not, absolutely  _ would not _ put himself directly in temptation's way-

 

“Want to go to a party?” 

 

_ Damn it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! It's been very hard, busy life and all. Sorry if the pacing seems off, and again, please let me know what you think! Good or bad! Keep it constructive though. I'm very impatient to get to the part of the story that I am excited about, haha.


	6. Taste Of Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the bad chapter. Things have been so hectic again, but I knew that I needed to put something out. I'm trying to go for updating once a week. Sorry, I promise I'm gonna try to produce better chapters. Thank you for reading so far, and bearing through it with me though! You all have been wonderful.

Parties were an interesting event for Alec. He was skeptical about going, but he also knew that the best way to gather information would be through going to a Downworld party.

 

What he hadn’t totally expected, and he figured he probably should’ve, was that Magnus would become absolutely inexorable with picking coordinating outfits.

 

“We have to look the part, Alexander darling!” Magnus had stated. Despite Alec’s arguments, Magnus had won.

 

Which led Alec to be dressed in a persian blue and shimmering silver button up shirt (Or, at the very least, partially buttoned. It didn’t go any further than above his bellybutton), and slim-fitting pants in a similar, but slightly darker blue. Alec had to admit, it did make his eye color look deeper, darker. Mysterious. His skin was beautifully pale, and it reflected the silver well, casting shimmers across his jaw. He pressed his lips together.

 

A knock on the door made Alec snap out of his evaluation, and as he walked to the door, he adjusted his cuffs. He briefly wondered how Magnus was able to find something that suited him so perfectly.

 

When Alec opened the door, his eyes were immediately drawn to a dark, olive chest. His dark red shirt, completely open, was revealing plenty of delicious skin that made Alec’s breath hitch. He looked up into Magnus’ golden eyes, outlined in black, and blended to a red that made his eyes seem brighter, more intense. Golden rings decorated his fingers, which were placed slightly by his neck. Magnus looked Alec over, his gaze cool and lazy.

 

“Alexander, you look like absolute royalty.” Magnus breathed. Alec felt heat rush to his face, and he stepped away from the tempting man in front of him.

 

“You… look good too.” Alec muttered. He glanced up to see Magnus’ radiant smile.

 

“I drew inspiration from this delicious sangria I had recently. You really should try it.”

 

Alec blinked. “Is my outfit inspired by alcohol as well?”

 

Magnus’ gaze intensified, and he tilted his head. “No. In fact, the outfit was completely inspired by your eyes. The theme was “Alluring Night”.”

 

Alec cleared his throat, looking away. “So… when does this party start?”

 

Magnus smiled, and reached for Alec’s hand. Alec placed his hand in the warlock’s, and was surprised to find it very warm. His skin tingled where Magnus touched him. Magnus led Alec out to the living room, where the beginnings of a portal was happening. Magnus glanced at Alec, then snapped his fingers.

 

“Don’t be frightened. Just stay with me, Alexander. Everything will be fine.”

 

Alec hoped that would be the truth.

  
  
  
  


A Downworld party proved to be quite the let-down. Alec expected blood, entrancing music, torture devices. What he got instead, was groped at least five different times, sweaty people dancing provocatively all around him, and three different fey handing him different drinks, that he had yet to actually enjoy, since someone kept stealing them.

 

Alec had long since lost Magnus, due to many different people stopping the warlock. Eventually, Alec accidentally drifted from Magnus, and considering the crowd was extremely large, he had lost sight of the man. Alec decided that he wanted to stick to leaning against the wall, and pretending like he wasn’t there. He crossed his arms over his chest,

 

Alec took the time to think. He was curious if he was keeping his priorities in order. His family always came first; that was no question. But recently, he had noticed that he began to put Magnus in a higher position, rather than just a tool for him to accomplish his goals. Somewhere different than Jace, so hardly comradery… But also very much like Jace. Alec couldn’t deny the quickening of his heartbeat, the flush of his skin, or even the wandering gazes when he was around Jace.

 

It just felt completely augmented when he was with Magnus.

 

Alec looked down at the drink in his hand, which he honestly did not remember putting there. It was sparkling, and an odd shade of green. Staring into it, it appeared as though fireworks and stars were appearing in the liquid. Alec tasted an odd sweetness in his mouth, like the scent of flowers had been directly translated to flavor. When he looked back into his cup, the liquid was gone.

 

His head felt light, and the world was spinning around him. Things were flashing, and he felt his back move from the wall. Why had he decided to hide there? That was a silly thing to do. He wanted to go play with the people, he wanted to dance. He loved dancing, didn’t he? He would surely enjoy this type of dancing. It would be even more wonderful if he could find Magnus.

 

Alec really needed to find Magnus.

  
  
  
  


It took Magnus about five seconds to track down what he needed. He talked to a few Downworlders, asking them different kinds of information, making sure to keep his beautiful Shadowhunter in the corner of his eye. One vampire girl, of a particularly gorgeous physique, tried to pry his attention completely toward her. She was seductive, there was no denying that, but hardly better than what Magnus currently had his eyes on.

 

He realized at that point that he had not had his eyes on Alec for a couple moments, and that he couldn’t find him. Magnus felt panic fill in his belly, and he flashed his gaze around the room. He needed to find Alec; the higher Downworld meeting would be occurring in the next room very soon. He couldn’t leave Alec on his own; Magnus was fearful on what company Alec would run into.

 

After much searching, Magnus found Alec, eyes bright and hair tousled, dancing in a large group of fae and werewolves. He swung his hips, with grace but with obvious lack of practice, and Magnus watched as Alec’s hands ran down the chest of a nearby fae, who promptly ran his hands down Alec’s waist.

 

Magnus did not like sharing, usually. He certainly did not like sharing now.

 

He crossed the distance fairly quickly, and pressed his hips against Alec’s. Magnus glared down the fae, who was already moving on to a werewolf girl nearby. The Warlock leaned down, murmuring in Alec’s ear.

 

“Darling, if you wanted to dance, I would be happy to oblige.”

Alec turned around, and Magnus felt something off about the Shadowhunter. His eyes were just a bit too bright, slightly dazed. Alec was completely unfocused. Magnus looked down at Alec’s mouth, and saw the remnants of a fae drink at the corners of Alec’s lips. Quite luckily, it seemed to be one with quick effects. Alec would only be like this for another thirty minutes or so. He sighed.

 

“Come now, darling. We have a meeting,” Magnus said, leaning down so Alec could hear him. He felt Alec’s hands, warm and encouraging, sneak around Magnus’ bare waist, under his open shirt. They travelled up his back, making Magnus straighten in surprise.

 

Alec leaned in, and tilted his head, murmuring in Magnus’ ear. “I want to stay here, Magnus. I want to dance. I want you.”

 

Magnus felt tension resonating through his back. This man, who was so clearly desperate for Magnus, was ready and prepared. Magnus could do whatever he liked. Just those few words from Alec had Magnus crumbling, losing himself in Alec’s touch.

 

But Alec was under the influence of fae.

 

“Come, darling,” Magnus grumbled. “We have to go now.”

 

Alec pouted, and he pulled Magnus closer to him. Magnus stumbled, placing his hands on Alec’s waist. He tried his hardest not to let his eyes wander, knowing that would only encourage Alec… _and goddamn did he have a strong grip_.

 

Alec stared into Magnus’ eyes, his ardent, blue gaze spellbinding Magnus for a split second. Those eyes were a weakness for Magnus. They were one of the first things that made Alec so appealing. Those eyes… That were getting closer to Magus. Alec’s breath mingled with his own, and heavy lids lowered over the intense eyes that captivated Magnus.

 

Magnus pulled away from Alec, clearing his throat, and pulled him away from the mass of people. Alec seemed confused, frowning up at Magnus. He knew that Alec wouldn’t really remember what had happened, nor would he be able to forgive himself for taking advantage of Alexander like that.

 

Magnus took Alec’s hand, leading him to the room, where the others were waiting for him.

 

Alec was spinning, dizzy. Where was he? He was with Magnus. Magnus had found him. He could feel Magnus’s warmth through his hand. He just wanted to touch Magnus more, to be able to feel his heat. He wanted to feel Magnus all around him. So why was it that Magnus was rejecting him? Alec couldn’t understand. Didn’t Magnus say he thought Alec was attractive?

 

Magnus brought Alec further from the dancing at the music, but Alec was very busy with his thoughts. He sat Alec down next to him, and Alec looked around the room. There were a few others. They intimidated Alec. He found himself very scared. Why would that be?

 

“Magnus Bane,” one of the people said. A man. Or at least, Alec assumed he was male. He was pale, and Alec figured he was probably a vampire. “What brings you to this meeting?”

 

“I just wanted to begin accepting my role into the New York Council that you so graciously bestowed on me, against my will. It was about time, don’t you think?”

 

The vampire glared, his cold, dark eyes looking Magnus up and down. “I do see that you have finally invested in one of the Shadowhunters. He doesn’t seem thoroughly used, however. But I suppose you were always the romantic. Pointless, if you ask me.”

 

Alec didn’t like this man’s tone of voice. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, hiding his face in his shoulder. Magnus gently rubbed his thumb over Alec’s hand.

 

“His personal business is none of your concern. I wanted to discuss the recent disappearances. I am sick of the pack being put on hold, just because Luke is unavailable. I can handle the problems, Jackiel.”

 

This time, a woman spoke up. Alec looked over, seeing her to be a werewolf. She had more of an olive complexion, and based on her accent, appeared to be having some kind of lineage in Italy. Alec always was curious about Italy.

 

“The concerns of your pack are stray Shadowhunters. We will just be stricter on them,” Jackiel grunted. The werewolf girl slammed her fist on the table.

 

“We are stricter on them! It’s getting us nowhere! They are just angry, Jack! They’re just going to get worse if we treat them worse!”

Magnus nodded. “I must agree with Cerene. The Shadowhunters will uprise. We must stop treating them like sheep. I have told you this from the beginning.”

 

Jackiel grimaced. “If we stop treating them this way, things will just return as they were. I cannot allow that. My clan deserves to be treated-”

 

“Everyone _else’s_ clans are being destroyed!” Magnus argued. Alec frowned. His head was becoming clearer, slowly. He needed to be apart of this, he knew that. He kept silent, watching the Downworlders.

 

“I can understand your anger, Jackiel,” Cerene spoke, gently. “But you cannot resolve issues with anger and blood. The whole reason to capture the Shadowhunters like this, so many years ago, was to show them how they were treating us, correct? Haven’t they suffered enough?”

 

Alec felt Magnus tense. “It will never be enough to erase the pain, Cerene. You’re young. You don’t remember.”

 

“They killed my lover,” Jackiel growled. “We were living happily. We weren’t killing. We weren’t hunting humans, even. We just wanted to be left alone, away from the blood and war. Shadowhunters came. They tied her with vampire resistant restraints. They tortured her. Beat her... amongst other things. They killed her. Do you truly expect me to easily forgive?”

 

Magnus glanced at Jackiel. “It’s been over one hundred years, Jackiel. It’s time to accept that those Shadowhunters are gone.You can’t punish those that have nothing to do with it.”

 

“I just want peace,” Cerene stated. “Is that so much to ask? To stop this mindless hate and war? Is that so impossible?”

 

Jackiel looked at Cerene for a long time. He searched her gaze, and shook his head, standing from his seat.

 

“This meeting is over. I don’t want to hear any more of this. If I hear you spreading this any further, I will have you arrested on behalf of the council. That is all.”


	7. Breakfast and Gold

Alec’s head felt like it was on fire the next morning. When he finally opened his eyes, rolling onto his side, he saw a glass of liquidnext to his bed. He sat up, and saw a gently scrawled note. 

 

_ My personal cure-all for fae drinks. Should help the headache, darling. - Magnus _

 

Alec took the glass of liquid into his hands, and placed it against his lips. It smelled oddly… smoky. Almost like fire, but not suffocating. As the liquid touched his lips, he felt it burn down his throat, in an oddly pleasant way. Had the drink not been bubbling, Alec would have been almost sure it was some kind of whiskey and not a potion. Whatever the drink was, however, it cleared his head, stopping the nearly unbearable ache. 

 

He remembered listening to the Downworlders, their anger, their pain. He remembered wondering, briefly, why the fae in the room was completely silent. But, more than anything else, he remembered Magnus attempting to defend the Shadowhunters. 

 

Alec rubbed his temples. He couldn’t believe he had been foolish enough to drink a fae drink. He knew better, he truly did. But in that moment, Alec hadn’t really been concentrating on what he was doing. He hadn’t even considered the fae drink to have any effects on him. He didn’t even want to think about it, to be honest. 

 

He had heard of many fae drinks, although most of them made you somewhat forget what it was you were doing. Alec could remember every detail. He could remember slipping into a hazy, dreamlike trance. Everything had been colorful around him, bursting with light. He had felt  _ good _ . He had danced with many people. He could remember Magnus touching him, and where Magnus touched, Alec had burned. 

 

Alec shut his eyes tightly. Alec could remember tightly gripping Magnus closer to him. He could see the fire in Magnus’ gaze. He had felt how much he had wanted the warlock. That burning within him, that…  _ desire _ , terrified Alec. He still needed to protect his family, protect Jace. He couldn’t waste his time like this. 

 

He wished he could believe it himself. 

  
  
  


When Alec finally walked out into the living room, being freshly showered and dressed, his eyes immediately searched for Magnus in the room. The warlock was on the floor, eyes closed, his hands oddly contorted over a large pile of herbs, which as Alec watched, swirled away from the floor, into the air. Magnus was mumbling under his breath, turning his hands different ways to manipulate the suspended essence. Alec bit his lip as he watched Magnus work, eyes travelling along Magnus’s rigid jaw, his temple working from his concentration. Magnus’s face was makeup free, a rare treat bestowed upon Alec’s eyes. Alec felt his heart pick up gently in his chest, but he was unable to look away. 

 

When Magnus had finished his spell, he slowly opened his eyes. Alec couldn’t see them correctly from this angle, but he knew that after Magnus had done magic, his eyes burned like amber, the pupils down to a threadlike line. Alec loved staring into Magnus’ eyes when they were like that. 

 

As Alec was distractedly thinking of Magnus’ eyes, he had hardly noticed the warlock had turned his attention to Alec, studying him in return. 

 

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus remarked, his gaze level and calm. “Are you feeling alright?”

 

Alec cleared his throat, blinking a bit to focus on the conversation. “Yeah. That… um… drink you gave me helped a lot.” 

 

Magnus smiled, and stood from his position on the floor. “I’m glad. I have many times drank something with fae influence. I realized quite quickly that sometimes, a quick pick-me-up is exactly what is needed.” 

 

Alec frowned. He knew he needed to address his behaviour last night. He looked up at Magnus, who blinked back at him in response. “Magnus, I just- I need to apologize for my behaviour last night.” 

 

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up. “You remember it, then?” 

 

Alec nodded. “I didn’t mean to… to throw myself at you, or to inconvenience you. I sincerely apologize.” 

 

“Alexander… do you remember all of last night?” Magnus inquired, tilting his head. “Because I can assure you, that I have no ill will towards you. There’s no need to apologize to me. I mean, I clearly am interested in you.” 

 

Alec felt heat rising to his cheeks, embarrassment flooding through him. However, what surprised him was that he felt soothed by Magnus’ words. 

 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec said softly. Magnus blinked back at him. Had Alec not grown to be accustomed to Magnus’ expressions, he probably would have assumed that Magnus was showing him his usual indifference. But over the past couple months that Alec had spent with Magnus, he was able to read the man fairly well. Magnus was showing a poker face, probably to hide his surprise. Alec usually told Magnus to stop, or that he didn’t want Magnus’ flirting. But that simply wasn’t true anymore.   

 

“How about breakfast?” Alec suggested, smiling at Magnus warmly. Magnus seemed surprised, but smiled a large and coy smile. 

 

“Will you be making the breakfast?” 

 

Alec shrugged. “Naturally.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Magnus was sure he was hallucinating. 

 

Not even in his most carnal dreams, had he ever allowed himself the pleasure of watching Alexander cook. 

 

Alec had been wearing a tank top with regular jeans when he came out, and over that he now bore a black apron with pink sequins, spelling out “kiss the cook”. Magnus very much wanted to kiss the cook. He wanted to kiss the cook anywhere he damned well pleased. 

 

Alec was careful but firm with the pans he had, gently pushing the eggs from side to side. The bacon sizzled and popped, filling the room with a pleasant enough aroma. Magnus watched Alec, unable to tear his eyes away really. 

 

“Where did you learn to cook, Alexander?” Magnus asked, needing something to keep him grounded. Alec glanced at Magnus, and looked back at his pans. 

 

“In the camp, we often were assigned to work in the kitchen. I usually needed to work double shifts, since Izzy can’t cook anything.”

 

Magnus’ interest piqued. “Izzy is your sister, right?” 

 

Alec smiled, his eyes brightening. Magnus had observed that Alec’s eyes always did that when he talked about his family. It made Magnus very happy to see that excitement in Alec. It was so rare in Shadowhunters nowadays. 

 

“Yeah, Isabell is my sister. I have a sister and a brother, his name is Max, and then an adopted brother, Jace.” 

 

“What are their strengths within the camp?” Magnus asked. 

 

“Izzy is very good with her whip. She’s talented in combat, however her beauty tends to place her well into the sex slave industry as well,” Alec said, and Magnus noticed his jaw tense. Magnus didn’t need to ask why. 

 

“Must run in the family, that beauty.” Magnus winked, happy to see that spreading of gentle rose against Alec’s cheeks. 

 

Alec cleared his throat. “Max is a very good scholar. He often questions things. He’s incredibly smart, and he’s very advanced for his age. He wants to be a better fighter, which I respect immensely. But… He’s so small, despite being so advanced. I want him to live a long, happy life.” 

 

Magnus was surprised at the completely open confession Alec was providing. Alec was generally rather stoic, which had admittedly been an incredibly alluring look on him. However, this open and raw Alec was also an incredibly attractive incarnation as well. 

 

“The adopted brother?” Magnus pressed, watching Alec’s face. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to see more of that raw Alec. However, Alec’s whole face seemed to change slightly. 

 

“Jace does well in all subjects. He tends to doze off on his studies, though,” Alec muttered. His voice was at ease, but his eyes were a very large tell-tale for Magnus. Alec clearly was struggling with his feelings for this Jackson- or was it Jared? Magnus wasn’t even sure if it started with a J. He didn’t particularly care. 

 

“It’s done,” Alec announced, plating the last bit of food, and handing it to Magnus. 

 

Magnus forked a bit of eggs, and felt warmth run through his blood and body. He was getting to eat food made by a beautiful man, in an absolutely ridiculous apron, who was talking to Magnus as though they were friends. It made Magnus remember a time long ago, when perhaps they could be like this. He longed for that time, before the new Dark Age of Downworlders. 

 

Magnus took a bite of the eggs, which were very good. He looked up into Alec’s face, layered with anxious anticipation. Magnus winked, and made Alec break out into a beaming grin. 

 

Magnus could probably spend the rest of his life happily enjoying that grin. He would do everything in his power to ensure it stay there. 

  
  
  


Magnus had very suddenly told Alec that he needed to go out for the night. It surprised Alec, and frankly annoyed him slightly. Alec wanted to learn more about Magnus. 

 

They had spent much of the afternoon talking, since Magnus didn’t have any clients for the day. Alec learned many different and interesting things about Magnus. He enjoyed listening to Magnus’ adventures. They fascinated him. It made him realize that the warlock was definitely much older and mature than Alec had anticipated. 

 

Alec talked a bit about his personal life, his family, and Magnus had been interested in what he was saying. Alec quite liked that… being listened to. It was far beyond what Alec’s mother or father had provided. 

 

Alec flipped the page in the book he was reading, sighing thoughtfully. He really should give his parents more credit. He wanted to believe in them. But something just wouldn’t let it go. 

 

Alec heard a knock from the door, and he turned to look at it. Nobody should be at the door at this time. Magnus didn’t have any clients. Well, except for the one he was going to go see currently. 

 

Alec stood from his seat, adjusting his clothes. He walked toward the door, and placed his hand on the knob, and slowly opened it. 

 

He was met with a flash of gold in front of him, the type of gold that blinded you, the kind of gold that he had grown to know his whole life. 

 

“Alec!”

 

_ Jace _ . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I made it this week! Again, constructive criticism is always welcome, and thank you all for encouraging me! I always read your comments, over and over, and try to keep being better. 
> 
> I would like to remind my readers that this is intended to eventually be a fic with smut involved. In case you are unaware, that's going to be sex. So, if you are uncomfortable with that, let me know and I'll make sure to warn you guys before those chapters wind up coming out. I've been refraining from it, despite having tagged the fic with smut. But I will be writing smut at some point. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading so far! I appreciate you all so much!!!


	8. Duty and Heart

Alec stared. He stared for a very long time before he was able to make a noise. His brain was not accepting what was in front of him, not even slightly. 

 

Jace looked haggard. Dark circles were under his eyes, and the pigment of his eyes looked almost diluted. He was covered head to toe in dirt, and his lip was split open. Alec felt his heart squeeze. 

 

_ I’ve been sitting here, worrying about emotions, while my family has been going through hell. _

 

“ _ Jace _ ,” Alec whispered, and brought his friend, his brother, in for a large hug. Jace seemed confused, but accepting, and hugged him back with an exhausted smile. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

 

Jace glanced around, and Alec stepped back, leading him into the apartment. Jace walked in, and closed the door quickly, taking a deep breath. 

 

“Is the warlock here?” Jace asked. His voice was very hoarse, his jaw tense. Alec shook his head. 

 

“Magnus just left a short while ago. He should be back soon, though,” Alec said. He frowned. “Jace, how did you  _ get _ here.” 

 

Jace shook his head, running his fingers through his matted hair. “It’s been rough, Alec. I snuck out while everyone was distracted. Shadowhunters are  _ angry _ . It’s only been getting worse. Your mom-” 

 

“Is the family okay?” Alec demanded. He felt panicked. He needed to know everyone was okay. 

 

“They’re fine. Izzy has been doing well for herself, and Max was accepted into the scholar programs. They take much better care of him now,” Jace assured. “Maryse has been gathering warriors for the uprising. They’ve…. Found things. Archaic things, from the old time of the Shadow World. They said they might be able to bring Shadowhunter magic back to us. I came to check how you were faring on the outside.” 

 

Alec blinked. Jace was conveying a message back. His family still thought that he was on the side of the uprising. Alec stared into Jace’s eyes, searching. 

 

“Magnus Bane isn’t bad. I’ve grown to trust him,” Alec started. He was rewarded with a shocked look from Jace. “I don’t want to cause more pain from our suffering. It makes no sense. What I have learned is that many of the Downworlders don’t like the world as it is now either— in fact, many of them want to give us independence.” 

 

Jace furrowed his brow, frowning, and looked into Alec’s eyes. They stared at each other for awhile— it felt too long for Alec. Finally, Jace nodded slowly, leaning against the wall with a gentle smirk. 

 

“You’ve changed, Alec,” Jace muttered. Alec opened his mouth to speak, but Jace shook his head. “In a good way. You’re thinking for yourself.” 

 

Jace walked toward Alec, and patted him on the shoulder, glancing up at him. “You know I always have your back, brother. I don’t really get it, this understanding of the Downworlders, but I think that you know justice better than anyone I know. You seem… happier.” 

 

Alec allowed a soft smile to play at the ends of his lips, and put his hand on Jace’s shoulder. “I am happier.” 

 

With a firm nod, Jace took his hand off of Alec’s shoulder. “It doesn’t change the fact that soon you will need to come back. Your mother and father… They truly believe in the uprising. I believe we need change. I am tired of being treated like meat. Incredibly sexy, star-grade meat, sure, but meat nonetheless.” 

 

Alec laughed gently, but shook his head. “I don’t want to come back, Jace.” 

 

At that, Jace looked up at Alec sadly again, all the previous humor leaving his eyes. 

 

“With mom on the rampage, I really don’t think you’ll have a choice.” 

  
  
  
  


Magnus knocked on the door of the apartment, leaning against the doorframe. His mind was not on track as it should be, completely wandering off to the day he had with Alec. Alec, lazing in the sun of the morning, his eyes shimmering from the light. Alec, discussing books and previous memories with Magnus as though they had been long time friends. He couldn’t have pictured anything more perfect and beautiful than Alec’s smile as he discussed his interests. Alec was the finest silks, and Magnus wanted to be draped with them. 

 

The door opened, and Magnus stared into a pair of gentle green eyes, surrounded by a mess of red hair. The woman’s face was worn and tired around the edges of the eyes, but nonetheless, she was still beautiful. 

 

“Jocelyn,” Magnus greeted, and she smiled exhaustedly. “It’s due time for the spell, dear. In about a month. Since I know I am quite expensive, I am giving you a warning now.” 

 

Jocelyn nodded. “I know, Magnus. I appreciate it. But you can’t be here right now. Clary is about to come back with Simon any minute. I have no idea how to explain… you.” 

 

Magnus pretended to look appalled. “I could easily be Biscuit's long lost uncle.” 

 

She raised her eyebrows. “Clary’s long lost erratic uncle, with nearly alien fashion sense and an extensive knowledge of how good Freddie Mercury was in bed, despite looking about twenty?” 

 

“That’s unfair,” said Magnus passively. “I never talk about my time with Freddie Mercury.” 

 

“Probably because you can’t remember it,” Jocelyn retorted, and Magnus smiled. With a sigh, he bid Jocelyn farewell, and moved back on his way home. 

 

Jocelyn had banged on his door about fourteen or so years ago, begging him to do something to help her and her child. She didn’t want her child to grow up in the madhouse that was the New York camp. She came offering Magnus plenty of money, and Magnus had since provided. Jocelyn had talked some about the father of Clary, who appeared to have been the man in charge of the horrific uprising twenty or so years ago. Magnus hadn’t involved himself much in politics, often opting to stay away until it was safe. But this once, he helped the two Shadowhunters, and he kept them hidden from other Downworlders. It made him sad, here and there, watching the child grow up and not getting a chance to know her. He took her memories, sure, but he wasn’t helping her in any way. 

 

Magnus removed the thoughts from his head. He couldn’t dawdle too much on that. He needed to get home, and hopefully rekindle some conversation with Alec, who was being so oddly open today. 

 

Magnus hoped it would last.

  
  
  
  


When Magnus returned home, he found Alec sitting on the couch, staring at the wall. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, but what Magnus couldn’t guess. Magnus walked toward the boy, and tilted his head. 

 

“You missed a rather beautiful entrance from me just now. I do believe I am not rewarded with nearly enough attention as I deserve.” 

 

Alec blinked slowly, looking up at Magnus. Magnus felt his heart stutter slightly, looking at him. The fine features of his eyes, hidden and mysterious to Magnus- the gentle angle of his cheek bones, the straight edge of his nose. It was all so unbearably gorgeous to Magnus. The only thing missing was that soft, beautiful smile from that afternoon. 

 

“What’s wrong, Alexander?” Magnus asked gently, and he watched Alec’s expression change from an odd mixture of dread and acceptance, to the closed-off, distance Magnus had grown accustomed to in the past couple months. 

 

“Nothing, Magnus. Just… thinking a lot.” 

 

Magnus tilted his head, curios. “What about, Alexander?” 

 

Alec seemed to be searching for an answer. He ran his teeth over his bottom lip for a second, then looked up at Magnus. 

 

“How do you know what’s the right choice, Magnus?” 

 

A gentle alarm went off in the back of Magnus’ head. He didn’t like where this was going. Alec never asked for advice on anything serious — and based on the man’s expression, it was clearly very serious. 

 

“Well, Alexander. I would say that… you would need to follow what feels right. You can never do anything that feels negative for you. If it calls to you, you must do it. If you think too much on it… you’ll usually wind up making the opposite decision. Regret is one of the most common emotions of people, you know.” 

 

Alec was quiet, staring down at his hands for a long time. Magnus felt an odd tension in the air. He was trying to place it, but Alec stood, distracting Magnus from his thoughts. He looked into those eyes again, ablaze with a strong nobility and ferocity that made Magnus feel boneless.  Those eyes were Magnus’ one weakness. The first think Magnus noticed, the first thing that Magnus was caught by. 

 

Alec gripped Magnus by the collar, and Magnus felt his eyes widen. Those eyes, just a moment ago so vivid and intense, were now showing nervousness, and a gentleness. A loud thumping was sounding in Magnus’ ears, and it took him an embarrassing amount of time to realize it was his heartbeat.

 

Alec leaned in.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your kind words. Had me tearing up a little. Remember, constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> I know my Jace writing is a little weak. I'm working on understanding his character completely! 
> 
> The next chapter will be out for Christmas, although it's less like a Chapter and more like a short extension for this chapter. But, it will be out in a couple days! 
> 
> Thank you for your patience <3 Much love.


	9. Blue and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! Short little tidbit for Christmas, an extension of the previous chapter. Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, or happy day! I hope you enjoy...

Alec felt as though he was outside his body, a stranger looking in. Not in a bad way, but as though he had no control over his actions. He looked down at Magnus, and he watched his pupils contract and dilate. He listened to Magnus’ breath hitch, and for some reason, it pleased Alec that Magnus seemed nervous about this too. The room was dim, the only light from a lamp next to the couch, and it cast Magnus’ body in a dim glow. But to Alec, Magnus was shining. When Alec gripped Magnus’ collar, he could barely feel the fabric. Only the body heat from underneath. Alec leaned toward him, watching Magnus, whose eyes slid close and head tilted back in submission. There was something Alec liked about that. 

 

When their lips touched, it made Alec feel as though he was on fire. Magnus’ body was warm, and now that it was so close, it was all Alec could concentrate on. Magnus’ lips were soft, moving against him with precision and practice. Alec realized very quickly he had no idea what he was doing, but it didn’t matter because as soon as that thought emerged, Magnus’ hands were on Alec’s hips, touching bare skin. The Shadowhunter pulled Magnus tighter against him, moving his hands to the sides of his neck, and he allowed his eyes to slip shut. 

 

Magnus lifted his fingers, brushing against Alec’s sides, over his shirt. He moved them back and forth, pressing his lips harder against Alec. But Alec could sense that Magnus was holding back, as though he was uncertain. Alec didn’t want that. He wanted to let Magnus know that Alec  _ wanted  _ him. Here and now. Unlike he had ever wanted before. 

 

Alec pulled away from Magnus’ mouth, only for a second, and kissed the corner of his mouth. The Warlock was definitely winded, his eyes dazed and a gentle flush showing on his cheeks. Alec could see the self control within Magnus crumbling, but he tried so desperately to cling to it. With a small groan, he removed his hands from Magnus’ throat, moving them to his waist, and turned his body, pressing Magnus against the wall next to him. Magnus look surprised, staring up at Alec. 

 

“Alexander, I can’t-” Magnus began, and Alec kissed him hard again, pressing his hips against the others’. Magnus grunted softly, and kissed Alec back. 

 

Alec decided he had quite enough of Magnus’ arguing. He pulled his lips back, staring into those beautiful eyes that he had grown to dream about, that had become his favorite thing to look into. It showed him what the word beautiful truly meant. 

 

“I want you, Magnus,” Alec started. “I care about you. I don’t care if I’m technically bought by you. You have treated me like a  _ person _ . You’ve made me discover things I didn’t want to admit. Do you really want me to stop? I will if you tell me to. But if you’re worried that you’re using me, then let me tell you— you aren’t making me do anything that I don’t want.” 

 

The expression in the warlock’s eyes was that of complete ruin. All of what was keeping him from holding back, swept away by Alec’s words. Alec felt ultimately pleased with himself. 

 

“Okay,” Magnus finally said, huskily, and leaned into the Shadowhunter, kissing him with avidity. Alec pushed his hips against Magnus’ again, and this time the warlock pushed back. Alec felt Magnus trail his fingers up Alec’s back, sliding his fingers against Alec’s bare skin, and— God, what  _ had _ Alec been  _ doing _ the last couple months, if not kissing this man? 

 

Magnus pared from Alec, but only to lower his lips to Alec’s neck, leaving slow open mouth kisses. Alec felt a heat roll through his body, and he pressed a hand next to Magnus’ head, letting out a groan. The Warlock ran his tongue down Alec’s throat, and Alec groaned again, leaning his head down to Magnus’ shoulder. He could tell his face was flushed, and his brain felt hazy again. Magnus laughed quietly, and pulled away, looking up at him. 

 

“Maybe we should take this slower,” Magnus whispered, and Alec looked at the Warlock, into his eyes. They didn’t show any hesitation, in fact they showed only gentleness and consideration. He wanted this to be slower for Alec, for Alec to be eased into something far more primal. 

 

“I don’t want to,” Alec whispered, and Magnus laughed. 

 

“I don’t want you to, darling. But… Think about it. Do you really want your first kiss and your first time to happen in the same day? I would be more than willing, believe me. But I want you to consider it.” 

 

Alec felt frustrated. He just wanted to float away with this feeling, this passion. However, his mind did feel clearer, and he felt his humility began to slip back into consciousness. He was moving very fast. He knew that. He needed to slow down. 

 

“I… think we should slow down,” Alec agreed, unwillingly. Magnus nodded, moving his hands away from Alec. 

 

“I didn’t say I wanted to stop kissing, though,” Alec said quickly, and with a laugh, Magnus led him to the couch, pulling Alec on top of him. 


	10. Morning Biscuits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating till now! Life got so busy very rapidly... Sorry if this chapter seems janky. I started it just after I posted the last one, so it's been a month since I worked on it... Hope you enjoy what I can provide. Thank you all for being so amazing. As always, comments are appreciated! I read them all!

Alec burned. Admittedly, only figuratively, but it might as well have been taken in a literal sense. His face was flushed, a stain of cherry against his general porcelain. His eyes were bright, odd for him. They showed excitement, confusion. Hope. 

 

He had spent a good few hours on the couch with Magnus. They didn’t go farther than kissing (despite Alec insisting he was alright with it at one point). Magnus would just smile, lean away, and tell Alec words that both took his breath away and frustrated the hell out of him. 

 

“ _ Not until you’re ready, darling _ .” 

 

Alec felt ready at the time. He wanted Magnus. But he knew very well that he wouldn’t be so sure once he had calmed down. Which again, was even more frustrating. Here he had a gorgeous man underneath him, and he wasn’t sure. 

 

Although, to be fair, he had originally condemned himself to a life of repression and unrequited love, so he supposed that it wasn’t very farfetched. 

 

Alec ran a hand through his hair, already completely ravaged from the warlock’s fingers. Once that they both had decided that if they continued kissing it would go much further than they had originally planned, Alec had just gone to bed. Or, at the very least, attempted to. He felt elated. This feeling, to be wanted and cared for, it gave Alec something he didn’t even know he had been lacking. 

 

Alec blinked, staring into his own eyes. However, this couldn’t be his forever. Jace had warned him. Soon, the Shadowhunters would revolt. It was rapidly spreading across the world, the news of what the Shadowhunters plan. The uprising was going to happen, and Alec needed to start figuring out what he was going to do. Fast. 

  
  
  
  


Magnus stretched lazily across his bed, smiling softly to himself. Alec’s forwardness had certainly been a shock to Magnus. He thought he was going to have to be the one to make the first move. What a pleasant surprise it had been for it to be Alec. He could still feel the Shadowhunter on his body, his mouth pressing against his lips, neck, eliciting sounds that made Magnus feel a shiver even long after they had finished. Well, admittedly they didn’t really ‘finish’, more like abruptly stop once Magnus had realized that it was near torture to continue kissing into the night without eventually needing some form of release. So he had sent Alec to bed (unfortunately, his own and not to Magnus’), and had kept himself awake with his own imagination until he was satisfied enough to go to sleep. 

 

Magnus rolled onto his back, biting his lip softly, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to go see the Shadowhunter, perhaps take part in some morning affairs with him. However, Magnus was not quite willing to make it seem obvious that he cared so deeply. After all, perhaps Alec liked when Magnus was a little coy. He might as well try it out. 

 

The hard part was the waiting. 

  
  
  
  


Alec walked out into the living room, walking to the coffee maker, and starting brewing himself some morning rejuvenation. He glanced around for Magnus, only to be greeted with an empty living room. Walking to the study, and picked up his work for the day, looking down at his paperwork, and walked into the living room, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. He walked back into the kitchen, and poured two cups of coffee- one for himself and one for Magnus. He walked back into the living room, and began his work, wondering idly where Magnus was. Usually he was up and around before Alec. 

 

As if on cue, Magnus stepped out of his room, in a short silk robe in a bright canary yellow with a pattern of large light blue flowers at the edges of the sleeves. Alec grazed his eyes up and down his body, then blinked and looked back at his paperwork. Magnus walked toward the kitchen, finding the cup of coffee, and held it in his hands. The yellow suited Magnus well, in comparison to the dull grey that was Alec’s sweater. His hands were long, beautifully shaped, adorned with a variety of rings on each finger. Alec barely noticed that Magnus was walking toward him; but when he did, it made Alec flush from embarrassment from being caught staring. 

 

“Flustered, Alexander?” Magnus drawled, and lifted one corner of his mouth. He hadn’t shaved yet, and his stubble made him look rugged, along with his messy early morning hair. There was something oddly sexy about it. 

 

Alec hadn’t answered, mainly because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to give a straight answer. He glanced back down at the paperwork in his hands, and started looking over it again. Magnus took a slow drink of his coffee, not removing his gaze off of Alec. Alec flushed, and when Magnus laughed, he realized he had fallen right into Magnus’ trap. He pressed his lips together, but they were parted by Magnus’ thumb. Alec looked into the warlock’s eyes, which were burning a smoldering ember. Alec felt his throat constrict slightly, and Magnus put his cup down, leaning into Alec, and pressed his lips against his. 

 

Alec moved his hand to press against Magnus’ cheek, tilting his head, and lifted his lips to meet the other’s, and when he felt Magnus’ smirk against his lips, he decided that he wanted to surprise Magnus once again. He gripped Magnus’s waist, and pulled him over on top of him, seated on his lip. Magnus was tensed with surprise, but quickly relaxed against Alec’s chest, and kissed him again. 

  
  
  
  


After much time spending at first base and doing very little work, Alec had finally managed to pull enough self control together to separate from Magnus. The warlock had been dazed, lips full and swollen from the kissing. This time, Alec had been a little brave- he had taken some lead in the kissing, and it nearly made Magnus lose the control he was already floundering on. Alec had started working again, leaving Magnus to his own work. Alec had to think. 

 

Jace had mentioned that, eventually, the Shadowhunters would be searching for him. What exactly that meant, he had no idea. He hoped it wouldn’t be anything he needed to worry about. 

 

Alec wrote on the paper in front of him, frowning. He needed to think of a way to get his family out of the situation they were in. He needed them back with him, away from the camp. He needed to find a way to make the Shadowhunters and Downworlders listen. Many of them wanted to be at peace- no more back and forth like this. Alec knew that you didn’t win wars by conquering. That just pissed someone else off. 

 

Alec sighed, and leaned back against the chair he sat in. Perhaps it would be easier to discuss this with Magnus. However, perhaps it was easier to not mention it. Alec shook his head, and stood up. As he did, however, a knock sounded at the door. 

 

Alec turned his head, and walked to the door. He felt something ominous rise in his chest. This couldn’t be good. Nobody who knocked on Magnus’ door was ever a good sign. Alec learned that a few times with some unsuspecting demons. 

 

He called for Magnus, who was by his side rather quickly, and when Alec inclined his head toward the door, another knock sounded. This one appeared impatient. 

 

“Magnus Bane!” a voice yelled, muffled by the door. “Please, let me in!” 

 

Magnus raised his eyebrows, and walked to the door, opening it. A girl stood there, short naturally but appeared dwarfed by Magnus’ height. She had a mane of curly, red hair, which contrasted intensely by her bright green eyes, all encompassed by pale, freckled skin. She stared at Magnus. 

 

“Are you Magnus Bane?” she asked demandingly. Magnus appeared a unsurprised, but Alec could tell that he was. He could see it in the tension of Magnus’ shoulders, and the way he kept his composer. 

 

“I don’t remember ordering biscuits,” Magnus finally said.   


	11. Tea

The girl, whose name was evidently Clary, had demanded that Magnus allow her in, and after giving her a seat on the couch, hadn’t said a word in five minutes. Alec had the sense that this was rare for her. 

 

Finally, she opened her mouth, speaking slowly. “I found your name in my mom’s things. I think she’s hiding something from me, and I don’t know what. It feels dangerous. I need you to stay away from her, whatever you’re doing. She’s done nothing wrong.” 

 

Magnus looked vaguely unimpressed, and he raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think that I have anything do with your mother?” 

 

Clary’s eyes flashed, and she looked up at Magnus. “She’s been making payments to you for years. I saw her checkbook. How can you not be doing something?” 

 

Magnus, who had lifted his coffee to his lips, had placed it back down. “This is something you need to be discussing with your mother, not me. I have no obligation to tell you-” 

 

“My mother won’t tell me anything. I’m asking  _ you. _ What is my mother hiding from me, and why are you involved?” 

 

Magnus tilted his head, and gave her a stern look. Alec knew this was Magnus’ way of attempting to intimidate her, but he also knew that behind that look there was an element of fear, and curiosity. 

 

When had he gotten so good at reading Magnus? 

 

“Clary, I do not-” 

 

“I saw something,” Clary interrupted. Magnus pressed his lips into a fine line. “I saw a woman get killed. Except, she turned into a wolf. Do not tell me that you and my mother are not hiding something from me.” 

 

Alec tensed. His eyes were on Clary, all over her features. This girl had the angelic sight. If she had the angelic sight, that meant- 

 

Magnus spoke first. “I did tell your mother it was time to check on you soon.” 

 

Clary, relieved to finally get  _ something  _ out of Magnus, asked him what he meant. 

 

So, Magnus began. 

 

“A couple hundred years ago, a war between two groups had broke out. This was war between the Shadowhunters, a race of angelic beings sword to protect humanity against the demons, and the Downworlders, spawn of demons. The Shadowhunters treated the Downworlders horribly. They would infiltrate homes, tie families in front of each other, and kill them while the others watched. They would use them as sexual tools, and throw them away as if they were dirt. The Shadowhunters felt as though they were all powerful, and that they were in the right. After all, demons were demons, and if they weren’t killed, they could at least be used for whatever they wished. 

 

The Downworlders made a pact. They decided to fight a war against the Shadowhunters. If they won, they would enslave them, and show them exactly how they made Downworlders feel for so long. They agreed to never go farther than what the Shadowhunters did to them. They have kept to that. 

 

Then, a shadowhunter by the name of Valentine rose. He was the perfect slave. Charismatic, smart, strong. He charmed the Downworlders, and in return, they gave him access to their records. They trusted him. What he found in those records, however, was the secrets that the Shadowhunters had long forgotten. He found the powers and runic abilities to create weapons, and the marks to call upon the angelic powers Shadowhunters could possess. He harnessed that energy. Before long, he had a revolution on his hands. His only downfall was that he wouldn’t share the powers that he had found. 

 

He had a lover, and a wife. She was beautiful, and kind. She empathized with the Downworlders, despite how they treated her. She loved Valentine, but when she had seen the evil in him, she had grown distant. When Valentine revolted with the other Shadowhunters, the war was unmatched. Downworlders were slain, as were the best of the Shadowhunters. However, in the end, the Downworlders were able to regain control. Some say they killed Valentine, yet others say they imprisoned him, still unable to destroy their beautiful servant. His lover had used the opportunity to escape from the Downworlder camp, and was presumed dead, along with her baby girl.” 

 

Magnus looked into Clary’s eyes. Clary looked impatient, and confused. Magnus continued. 

 

“The woman came to me. She asked me to strip the baby of her shadowhunter blood. It was something I couldn’t do, but I was able to block the Shadowhunter sight. It was just enough to allow the mother and her daughter to live a fairly normal life. I owed them as much. I see the girl every now and then, for her check ups on the spell.” 

 

Clary’s expression suddenly changed. Magnus’ lips twitched. His eyes were glimmering, and Alec stared at Magnus with widened eyes. 

 

“You are that baby, Clary. You are Valentine Morgenstern’s daughter, one of the most prized treasures in all of the Downworld.” 

  
  
  
  


Clary hadn’t been able to speak, and frankly Magnus couldn’t blame her. She had grown to look just like her mother, so beautiful in an impish way. He loved watching this girl grow up. She was clearly shocked, but in a certain… realized way. She knew this made sense. This felt right to her. 

 

Magnus knew he would need to deal with the repercussions with Jocelyn later. That could wait. He glanced at Alec, whose expression hadn’t particularly changed, but his stance had. He was tense, and Magnus could practically see his mind working to comprehend what Magnus just said. Magnus flicked his fingers, and sent a small, nearly invisible trail of magic to caress Alec’s hand, comforting him. Alec’s lip twitched. 

 

Magnus snapped his attention back to Clary. She was looking at Alec. “Are you a Downworlder, too?” 

 

Alec didn’t reply, just stared down at Clary. Magnus spoke for him. 

 

“Alexander is a Shadowhunter. I bought him.” 

 

Clary frowned. “Doesn’t that make you just like the others?” 

 

Magnus tilted his head, but Alec spoke. 

 

“Magnus is nothing like the rest of them. He bought me, but he doesn’t use me. He doesn’t abuse me. He respects me and treats me like an equal.” His voice was cold, and a bit harsh. Magnus hadn’t heard this tone in a very long time, not since Alec had first come to be with him. He tried not to mention that he did in fact intend to buy Alexander to do wicked, wicked things with that body and those muscles (all consensual, of course), but he assumed he shouldn’t mention it. 

 

Clary frowned. “Sorry?” 

 

Alec sighed, frustrated. “Valentine was one of the most dangerous Shadowhunters, ever. He wasn’t any average man. I don’t want some little girl with daddy issues to stir up more trouble than there's going to be.” 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said carefully, and flicked the little stream of magic to curl around Alec’s fingers. Alec relaxed, slightly. 

 

Clary stood up, indignantly, and raised her chin. Alec looks like a father scolding his eight year old child. They glared at each other for a long time. Magnus coughed, and it was enough to break Alec’s attention, looking at him. He searched Magnus’ eyes for a moment, when Clary cleared her throat. Magnus turned his attention back on her. 

 

“So Shadowhunters are still locked up?” she asked, frowning. Magnus nodded. 

 

“The Downworlders keep the shadowhunters in camps. They seperate them each by city. When they reach about seventeen, the Shadowhunters are separated into specific groups, depending on the talent they have. These talents typically chalk up to ____ things. There are the types whose skills are best served in direct battle, and whom are perfect for bodyguards for the Downworlders. There are the intelligent Shadowhunters, who Downworlders keep as to study things like spells for the warlocks, and ancient texts. There are also the types who talents are best for…” Magnus trailed off, and pressed his lips together. “Well, they are kept for personal use. They are often the most ill-treated.” 

 

Alec looked down at the floor. Clary’s eyes were wide, disgust and shock clear on her face. 

 

“That’s terrible! Magnus, has nobody  _ done  _ anything about this? Is this just  _ okay  _ for you?” 

 

“Of course not,” Magnus said, mildly. He felt himself get impatient with her. He just wanted to have a calm, relaxing day with Alexander. Well, perhaps not completely relaxing. “It’s very hard to make the Downworlders forget their centuries of mistreatment.” 

 

Clary frowned, and crossed her arms. “So you aren’t going to do anything about it?” 

 

Magnus stood up. “I think it’s time for you to go back to your mother, Clarissa Fray. I am through being insulted by you.” 

Clary opened her mouth to argue, but Alec was there. He glared down at her, and tilted his head. Clary glared up at him, and turned on her heel, stalking out after a brief ‘goodbye’ . 

 

“Keep in mind, Biscuit,” Magnus called after her, “That not everything is as simple as it seems.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Jace stood in the long line of Shadowhunters, arms behind his back, legs spread slightly. His back was tense, and he could feel the blood rushing through his ears. 

 

The interaction with Alec had left Jace confused. More than that, Jace had never seen Alec look that way before. He had grown so used to seeing Alec look tense, as though he was constantly restraining from something. Now, Alec looked calm, relaxed even. He still looked stressed, but in a way that made Jace think he could manage it. Alec had been protective of the Downworlder, Magnus Bane. Jace didn’t understand, but he trusted Alec’s judgement. If Alec felt it to be right, then Jace would support him. 

 

When Jace was free from early roll call, he went straight to Maryse. He came up to her door, knocking, and walked in. She sat by the small table against the wall, and when he came in, she smiled up at him. Jace smiled calmly in return, and sat in the other chair. 

 

“Jace,” Maryse said, “Were you able to find Alec?” 

 

Jace nodded. “He is doing well. The warlock mainly seems to keep him for study. Not as bad as we had initially thought.”

 

Maryse nodded. “What information has he dug up?” 

 

Jace felt his jaw clench slightly. He used it as an excuse to make his face turn serious. “The warlock he is with seems  to be either very talented in his privacy, or has very clean hands.” 

 

Maryse frowned. “No warlock has clean hands, Jace. You know that.” 

 

Jace didn’t smile. Maryse ran a finger along the wood of the table they sat at, and looked up at Jace. 

 

“We found something. Hidden away, amongst  _ his  _ things.” 

 

Jace tensed, and with that, Maryse smiled. 

 

“It’s time to retrieve Alec.” 


	12. Canary Yellow

Alec hadn’t said much since Clary left, and it was bothering Magnus. Alec was generally very forward with his communication, at least in an unemotional way. He hardly ever let Magnus know what he was feeling. No, that wasn’t the right term either. It was more so that Alec avoided confrontation when it directly bothered him. 

 

Alec sat in the study, looking over some spellwork. Magnus glanced over at him occasionally, memorizing smaller details of Alec’s features. When Alec was concentrating, his eyebrows would come together slightly, and his mouth with fall into a soft frown. He kept his table organized, everything in its proper place. Magnus could nearly see all the thoughts running through Alec’s head. How the dim light showed off his beautiful features, accentuating his jawline. Magnus wanted to see him like this more often. 

 

Alec glanced up, meeting Magnus’ eyes, and looked back down. Magnus frowned, and crossed his arms. “Alexander, what is bothering you?” 

 

Alec paused, his pen still in place, and he glanced back up at Magnus. “I don’t know what you mean, Magnus. What could be bothering me?” 

 

“You haven’t said basically anything to me since Clarissa left. Is that what’s bothering you?” 

 

“Oh, I don’t know,” Alec finally said, his tone cold. “I give you my trust, my faith that you want to help the Shadowhunters and the Downworlders, but you keep Valentine’s daughter- the daughter of the man who basically made everything worse for the Shadowhunters- you keep her hidden? Magnus, do I even know anything about you?” 

 

Magnus lifted his head. “I am allowed my privacy and secrets, Alexander.” 

 

The Shadowhunter looked down at the ground, pressing his lips together. “I just think it’s unfair how you get to know everything about me, but I don’t know anything about you, or your life. Everything about me is on a document when you buy me.” 

 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “I know nothing of you, Alexander. I don’t know who your first love was, or if you ever had one. I don’t know what you’re thinking. I don’t know if you like white or dark chocolate, or if you prefer flowers. I know less about you than you think I do.” 

 

Alec was quiet for a long time, staring into Magnus’ eyes. Magnus gazed back, his eyes very steady. Alec took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. 

 

“My first love was my best friend,” Alec started. But once he began, it was as though a flurry of words began to spring from his lips. “He treated me as though I was his equal, and still continues to. I don’t know much about sweets, but on the occasion that the Downworlders did offer treats, I preferred the dark chocolate. I’ve never taken the time to learn my favorite flowers, or if I even like them.” 

 

“Alexander-” Magnus started, but Alec took a step toward him. Magnus felt a dull, burning sensation deep in his stomach, and his breathing became quicker. 

 

“Anything you want, Magnus. I’ll tell you. You just have to ask me.” 

 

Magnus took a deep breath. Was there something Magnus needed to know from Alexander? He wasn’t sure. 

 

“Are you hiding anything from me?” 

 

Alec frowned. Then, he paused, and tilted his head a little bit in concentration. Magnus felt a small spike of anxiety in his stomach. Finally, Alec spoke. 

 

“Last night, before you came home, Jace found me. I am not sure how he escaped the camp. He notified me that the Shadowhunters want to revolt, and are preparing to begin their army for that. He says that they have a strong chance of completing their goal.” 

 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?” 

Alec flushed. “I was… a little distracted.” 

 

Magnus thought about last night's events, and knew that was a valid excuse. He was rather important and distracting, after all. 

 

“They still need some time to prepare, so we also have the time to begin our plans. I’ve been trying to think of a way to bring it up to you, but…” 

 

“The opportunity kept being interrupted,” Magnus finally said. He nodded. “Fair enough. There is nothing else you’re hiding from me, right Alexander?” 

 

Alec nodded. “Nothing else.” 

 

Magnus nodded, and leaned against the wall. “Okay. We’ll have to think of a plan. But as you said, we have time. I am working on accumulating allies. There are more than expected who are sick of the treatment of Shadowhunters. It’s a pleasant surprise.” 

 

Alec nodded. “Jace says he will fight with me no matter what. I believe in him. I know Izzy will fight with me, and I’m sure that others will too.” 

 

Magnus nodded, and sighed heavily. “This is exactly what I meant when I said I have no idea what you’re thinking. I didn’t even know you were fighting with something like this. We’re on a more even basis than you think, Alexander.” 

 

Alec lifted his eyes, and they glanced up and down the warlock’s body. He parted his lips, and Magnus had the faint sense that Alexander was about to say something that would say something that would completely change Magnus’ view of the day.

 

“I’m thinking,” Alec said softly, stepping in close to Magnus, his eyes a rich and dark blue, boring into Magnus with fervency. “That you’re beautiful, and that as irritated as I am that you won’t tell me anything about you, I’ll respect it. I also really want to kiss you right now.” 

 

Magnus felt his knees go a little weak, but he maintained his composure. He lifted a hand to Alec’ hair, curling his fingers around the back of Alec’s neck, and kept a steady gaze into his eyes. 

 

“So kiss me,” Magnus whispered. 

 

Alec leaned in, and pressed his lips to Magnus’. 

  
  
  
  


Alec wasn’t exactly sure how this had happened. At one point, he had Magnus leaned against him in the middle of the room. He had been kissing him, and frankly he assumed he had been kissing him quite well. Magnus had made a soft moan against his lips, and pressed his body into Alec. Alec was finding it very hard to maintain the agreement of wanting to wait. 

 

When Alec had finally pulled away from Magnus, he realized that they no longer were in the study, but in fact in Magnus’ room. He looked down at the warlock, his heart skipping a beat. Magnus’ eyes were heated, burning a deep golden ember that struck Alec to his core. Alec looked down to Magnus’ lips, which were already beginning to swell from the intensity of Alec’s kissing. Magnus’s clothes were slightly unkempt, all due to Alec’s hands. Alec trailed his hand up Magnus’s body, and bit his lip softly, exploring him with his eyes. 

 

Magnus stared up at Alec, and he blinked slowly, letting a small smile appear on his lips. “You’re so beautiful, Alexander.” 

 

Alec flushed , and he brought his lips down to meet Magnus’ again. When their lips met, Alec felt as though the butterflies in his stomach had turned into some kind of beast, craving to touch Magnus, to immerse himself into Magnus’ being. He wanted more of Magnus. 

 

Alec ran a tentative tongue over Magnus’ lip, and Magnus parted his lips with an almost relieved defeat. Alec traveled his tongue slowly past Magnus’ parted mouth, letting out a gentle groan. Alec felt as though this was only a small amount to what he wanted. He knew he wanted more, even when he was thinking clearly. Alec ran his hands down Magnus’ body, maintaining a gentle but firm touch, and slid his hands up the warlock’s shirt. Magnus lifted his back slightly, letting out a sigh against Alec’s mouth.

 

Alec pulled his lips away, against Magnus’ vocal wishes, but only to press his lips against the side of Magnus’ throat. The warlock’s protests fell silent, replaced by soft moans. Alec ran his tongue along the side of it, and ran his teeth gently over the skin. Magnus arched into Alec’s body again, tilting his head back. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, his voice low and husky. “Alec, if you don’t want to go any further, then I suggest you stop,  _ right now _ .” 

 

Alec tilted his head, thinking for a short second. Was there any reason to stop now? What was holding Alec back? He wanted Magnus. He wanted Magnus badly. He wanted him more than anything. 

 

Alec had a very sudden moment of clarity. He wanted Magnus Bane, a warlock, more than he wanted Jace. He wanted Magnus Bane with him when peace was brought between their two races. He wanted to see him, to feel him. He wanted him. 

 

Because, for the first time, Alec felt as though he could finally understand what being in love with someone who cared for you back was like. 

 

Alec kissed Magnus’ throat once again, and pushed his hips into Magnus. He felt Magnus shiver against him, and he then he was on his back, looking up into the warlocks eyes. They  were one of the first things that Alec got stuck on, the most beautiful he had ever seen. He loved the way they showed all of Magnus’ emotions. Maybe he didn’t need to know everything about this man,because as long as he could look into those eyes, he could understand everything. 

 

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was gentle. “Are you absolutely sure? I won’t take you all the way tonight, but are you sure you want to go further, so soon? With me?” 

 

Alec smiled, and he nodded.

 

“I want to, Magnus. Because it’s you.” 

 

Magnus shivered, and leaned down, kissing him, all against canary yellow silken sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll! 400 kudos?? 50 bookmarks??? You guys are so awesome. I never thought this story would get appreciated. You all are so awesome! Ah I just can't believe it. 
> 
> If you have questions or comments, please let me know! I really do read all of your comments. I'm so appreciative of the feedback, always. 
> 
> I am warning all of my readers. This is rated explicit for a reason. It will come around soon. It's rated that way because A) I'm a smut writer through and through to be honest... and B) there is going to be a war. I am intending that to be a bit horrific (It could change depending on when i go to write it. This was supposed to be a dramatic chapter. Oops.) I will put warnings on the chapters for the possibility of gore or other triggering content. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much! 
> 
> If you like my writing style, let me know! I am also always looking to improve. You're all so great. Thanks!


	13. Obligatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I'm not proud of this, but I needed to get something uploaded because for the past few months I have been deleting and redoing this chapter. so, here it is, and I am trying. It's just trying to get through writers block.

Magnus pressed Alec into his bed, pressing his lips softly against his temple, then down the side of his face to his jaw, where he could feel the gentle brush of stubble against his lips. He felt heat radiating off of Alec’s face, and he knew that he was blushing. Magnus smiled. 

You’re taking advantage of him, a little voice whispered in his mind. Magnus mentally glared at that voice. 

At Magnus’s second of hesitation, Alec cupped Magnus’ face, and whispered, “Please, Magnus.”

He’s just saying these things because he knows you own him, it spoke up again. Magnus looked back into Alec’s eyes, blue and wide and full of longing, and he knew that the voice was his own insecurity, that this amazing and gorgeous man wanted him. 

Magnus placed his lips against Alec’s throat, and he felt him stiffen slightly, breath hitching in his throat. With deft hands, he slid his hands along Alec’s chest, removing any remnants of top clothing that could be in his way. Magnus bit his lip, gazing down at Alexander, and smiled. 

“Oh, Alexander, you are a sight to behold.” Alec flushed, and with this new view, Magnus realized that when Alec blushed, his breath would hitch slightly. Magnus kept that in his ever-growing mental notes of things he knew about Alec. 

Magnus ran a hand down Alec’s chest, and lowered his mouth, kissing a soft line down from Alec’s neck, to his chest, across his hard muscles placed at his stomach. They quickly dipped from Magnus’ lips; Alexander was panting softly. Magnus glanced back up at him, and saw his arm was thrown over his face. Magnus smirked. 

“I want to see you, Alexander,” Magnus mumbled, and gripped Alec’s wrists, pinning them above his head. The warlock let out a gentle hiss of breath, looking into Alec’s deep, heated eyes, drowning in them. They were deep, darkening blue; but they were aflame with passion, and desire. Something seemed to switch in Alec, and he lowered his eyelids. 

“Fuck me, Magnus,” Alec whispered, and Magnus stiffened in surprise, heat sparking hot and thick through his body, pooling in his stomach. Where did he learn that? 

“Oh, gorgeous, I want to,” Magnus murmured, and kissed down Alec’s hipbone. Alec flexed his hips slightly, just trying to bring forth as much contact as possible. Magnus pulled away, always teasing. Magnus knew he was frustrating Alec, and that was almost just as fun as he what he planned to do. However, Magnus couldn’t move that little voice in his head, constantly tapping at him. It was hard to get into the moment- and his body was making that apparent. Alec, however, was with ease showing his arousal. 

“But I can start with this, at least, tonight,” Magnus murmured, and dipped his head low. 

 

Alec had his fingers wrapped in Magnus’ hair, legs hooked around his shoulders. Eyes wide and bright, he felt heated and cold at the same time. Magnus’ mouth felt like… like something Alec couldn’t yet describe. This was so new, so overwhelming, so good. He felt… good. Not just physically- that would not be described as just good. Alec felt confident, sexy, wanted. He had never felt like that. 

“M-Magnus,” Alec panted, and felt the tip of his cock hit the back of the warlock’s throat. Alec groaned, and tilted his head back. He felt his stomach clench, heating. “I-I think-” 

He felt Magnus’ mouth at the tip, sucking softly, kissing the tip. He looked up, his eyes slit and blown out, staring up at Alec. With a shiver, Alec came. He was sure he made a mess, but he could barely look at Magnus, so Alec kept his arm over his eyes. He felt Magnus shuffle, and then felt his weight lay next to him. 

“Alexander” he whispered, mouth very close to Alec’s ear, making small shivers run down his body. He shook his head, pressing his lips together. He felt soft, warm hands run up his body, and lips press against his mouth. Gently kissing back, he uncovered his eyes, and the lips lifted away from his. Magnus looked down at Alec, gentle and warm. 

“I understand if you’re a bit overwhelmed. It’s hard, giving yourself to someone. I completely understand if you need time to think about going further, or if you’re uncomfortable, or-” 

“Magnus,” Alec said tensely. “I was thinking about how good that was, and I was embarrassed if I made… a mess.” 

Magnus blinked. Then, with a sly smile, he wiggled his fingers at Alec. “Instant cleaning. I’m like Julie Andrews in Mary Poppins.”

“Whose Mary Poppins? Why is this Julie Andrews playing her?” 

“Oh, darling, a goddess, and you will find out right now.” 

 

 

Maryse had given the order. It was time for them to break in, to take Alec, and to get the hell out. Jace just hoped Alec could forgive him. He didn’t want to, but he had his instructions, and Alec knew duty. 

“Do you often make it a habit to look creepily into people’s windows?” A small, soft voice spoke up from the darkness. With a frown, Jace turned, and looked into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He had seen quite a few women in his time, between the fae and the vampires and werewolves, amongst others, but this girl somehow was able to outshine them, in a bizarre understated way. 

“Not usually, but this one belongs to a gorgeous model. Who could pass that up?” 

The girls lips thinned, and then she smiled, as if she couldn’t help it. “You’re full of shit, but alright.” 

Jace had to bark out a laugh. 

“What’s your name, creepy boy?”

“Jace. Yours?”

“Clary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also made a tumblr for this specifically, as more of an update, so its https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alienbabylove . bother me there to upload and to ask questions or to even ask for something you want specifically as a separate thing? Maybe if you like my writing and want a one shot or something? I dunno man. thank you!


End file.
